Joann and G, part 7: Offenders And Victims
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Sequel to  Adventures In Mexico":The team gets a pretty ugly and puzzling case. The path to enlightenment is hard.   Callen/OC   Adventure/Friendship/Romance
1. Chapter 1 A Day At The Beach

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 1 - A Day At The Beach**

Since Kensi's kidnapping some time had passed. She was out of the hospital, but was not allowed to work yet. Because she was very restricted in her leisure time by the existing injuries, she always was restless, and, unfortunately, more and more unbearable. As far as his work allowed it, Deeks was with her every day. One could see this in his face now. Usually he cultivated his "shaggy-dog style" quite deliberately, but now he no longer had much to do for it. Nobody said anything, but slowly his colleagues started to worry about Deeks.

It was Friday afternoon, the colleagues had an unusually quiet week behind them and completed a few remnants of paperwork. A casual conversation began, full of banter. But the king of stupid sayings, Deeks, held back. He answered if he was appealed directly by his colleagues, but these answers were short and concise. They lacked the usual wit. Thoughtfully, Joann noticed this unusual silence. Suddenly she smiled because of an idea. Quickly Joann checked a few data on the Internet.

"I think it's time, Marty."

Deeks looked up slightly confused. "Time for what?"

"To prove your abilities as a teacher."

Deeks still did not get the point. "As a teacher for which subject?"

"For stupid sayings!" Sam could not hold back and accompanied this remark with a broad grin.

Callen and Ray broke into peals of laughter.

"You don't say that you have forgotten it?" Joann pulled a pout and fluttered offended with her eyelashes.

Deeks looked at her tired and exhausted. He clearly had no sense of Joann's acting skills. "Just say it, what do you mean? I don't get it."

Joann became serious. "You wanted to teach surfing to me when we are back from Mexico. I thought this weekend would be good. According to the weather forecast we can expect good waves. Kensi is healthy enough to keep company with us at the beach. Certainly the change will do her good." She looked at him intensely. "And the same to you."

"I don't know what is more fun: Joann on a surfboard or Deeks as her teacher." Sam laughed. "I surely won't miss it."

"Do not worry, I'll tell you where they will go." Callen also laughed.

Ray grinned. "I think we also should tell Eric and Nell. They won't miss it, too. Besides Eric can comment on the whole thing!"

Joann ignored the comment and the laughter. She focused entirely on Deeks. "Come on, Marty, say yes. I also will talk to Kensi."

After a brief hesitation Deeks nodded. "All right. But you needn't talk to Kensi, I will do that." He thought for a second and then named a beach to Joann, which appeared suitable for him. "I bring along a surfboard for you. Ten o'clock? "

Joann nodded. "Great. But you're not going to Kensi today. You're going home and have a good night's rest." Before Deeks could say anything, Joann vigorously shook her head. "No, none discussion, Marty. You are totally exhausted. Tomorrow no one wants to save you from drowning. Kensi can manage an evening without you. I bring everything needed for a picnic." Then she looked at Sam and Ray. "You procure the drinks."

Deeks was about to say something but this time Callen interrupted him. "You've heard Joann. She is absolutely right. Your lack of sleep makes you slowly but surely to a risk, so go to bed early." Callen briefly glanced at his watch. "Off at home with you. You can finish the paperwork on Monday." He glanced at Joann. "Jo will help you with it."

Deeks hesitated. He realized that he desperately needed sleep. Nevertheless, he did not want to go.

"You have heard Mr. Callen and Miss MacKenzie, Mr. Deeks. Pack up your stuff and go home." Hetty smiled friendly at him. "I'll see you on Monday."

With a smile everyone watched Hetty walking off, while Deeks followed her order. "See you." Without the usual swing, he left the headquarters.

The others watched him leaving, partly thoughtful, partly concerned.

"I have to bandy a few serious words with Kensi." Joann looked grimly to herself. "That won't do anymore." Energetically she closed her laptop. "G, I get the stuff for the picnic, then I'm going to visit Kensi. See you later at home."

Callen nodded. "All right." Then he turned to Sam. "Fancy an after-work beer?"

Sam grinned at him. "Oh, you have a pass?"

Simultaneously from two sites stuff was thrown at Sam's head, then Joann left, still laughing.

Sam laughed, too. "Ray, you're coming with us?"

"Thank you for inviting me, Sam, but I'm otherwise engaged. I'm just going to inform Nell and Eric about tomorrow. What should I get to drink?"

…

Tired and angry Joann got out of the car. She had not expected that the conversation with Kensi would be easy. Joann knew only too well how Kensi felt. She also had to stay at home for a while, even though she would have preferred to go to work. But this frustration was no reason to dump on Marty. He just did not deserve that. But Kensi's frustration had reached a point where she no longer was open to factual arguments. For a long time the two women had not fought seriously, but that night they were at it hammer and tongue.

Toilsome Joann pulled herself together, as she entered the house. She did not want to vent her anger and her disappointment on Callen. But he even was not at home. Growling she put away the groceries and prepared everything for the picnic. In the end Joann gathered her beach stuff. Unfortunately, none of the activities helped her to get rid of anger and frustration. Finally, Joann changed clothes and went running.

…

When she got home this time Callen was there. One look at her was enough for him. "Was it so bad, Jo?"

For answer she rolled her eyes and gave only a sullen growl. Joann then made off into the shower. When she returned, Callen was sitting on the couch with a newspaper, a bottle of beer beside him and a cup of steaming tea in front of him on the coffee table. Joann sat down beside him and reached for the tea. After a few sips, she compressed her 'conversation' with Kensi.

"We have ranted so badly that I totally forgot to tell her about tomorrow." Joann's expression was sad. "I really know how she feels. But she hasn't listened to me at all. She is so frustrated that she has forgotten that Marty is her friend and not her... " Joann was looking for a suitable description. "…and not her sandbag. She doesn't say any nice word about him, not to mention to him. As if it was his fault that she was kidnapped. Kensi is so unfair, that doesn't fit to her... " Joann had died down and was silent now. At last she sighed loudly. "Oh, what the heck. I go to sleep." She gave G a kiss and went off.

Thoughtfully, he looked after her. Then he picked up his phone very determined. "Callen. We need to talk, Kensi."

…

To Joann's amazement Callen drove to Kensi the next day. She was already waiting. The greeting between the two women was very short and the car ride to the beach was silent. As Joann had feared, the entire unit turned up there. Nobody wanted to let slip the spectacle. There was a lot of teasing and quipping, towels were spread, sun umbrellas and beach chairs were set up, coolers fetched. Deeks did not look quite as tired as the day before. His smile was cordial as he welcomed Joann.

"Well, Little One, ready to become a laughing-stock? Here, this is yours today."

"I'll give you 'Little One'!" With sparkling eyes Joann took the surfboard from Deeks. "You will be sorry having talked me into this!" Then she sucker-punched him a slight blow to the arm.

"Ouch! I still need it!" Hammy he rubbed his arm, although Joann had punched him only lightly. Deeks also did not try to hide his grin. Then he started teaching with dry runs.

The whole team commented both on Deeks' qualities as a teacher as well as Joann's surfer skills with a lot of stupid sayings. There was much laughter. After a while, also Kensi unbent.

Joann ignored all the silly comments and focused entirely on the statements made by Deeks. Thanks to her quick wit and her athleticism Joann implemented the most immediately. Finally they went into the water. There it was shown that no one is a born master. Joann spent more time in the water than on the board. Her ambition to be absolutely successful, turned into an obstacle to her. The smile disappeared from Joann's face and gave place to a pinched expression. She sat on the board, Deeks at her side, and stared at the swell.

"Jo, one more try, then we take a break." Deeks glanced at Joann. As she did not react, he pumped her. "Did you hear me, Jo?"

"No, Marty, I won't stop until I don't fall down anymore." Joann sounded very determined.

Deeks frowned. "Jo, no one expects that you will learn to surf today. And stop looking so pinched. You look like you're biting into a lemon. All have fun, even Kensi has laughed once again. Only you didn't. Thereby you should have the most fun." Calmly Deeks waited. On the beach he had liked to clown for everyone. But this moment he had the feeling that silliness was inappropriate.

Finally Joann yielded. "Yesterday I had a nasty dispute with Kensi. She is only here because G has intervened. Thereby all I wanted was you two to get out, to relax and to enjoy yourselves."

"Forget the controversy, forget about my problems with Kensi, forget work, block out everything and only think of you, the waves and your board." Deeks looked unusually seriously. "I know you can do it. But, Jo, stop forcing yourself to anything. If it doesn't work today, you had a great day at the beach anyway, and we'll just try again. Let go."

Joann slowly nodded. What Deeks just had said to her brought a memory to her mind. She was eleven or twelve when Pops was trying to teach her a new, rather complicated, kick and punch combination. It didn't work, she didn't get the hang of it and became more and more tense and uptight. Pops finally forced her to stop and instead let her to do a couple of other exercises, which she ruled well. She relaxed, without realizing it, was in on it with enthusiasm instead of tension, because she could successfully perform the exercises. And then, quite unexpectedly, Pops proceeded to the new exercise and this time she made it. Because she had not thought about it, but just did it. Instead of forcing herself, she had done it with fun and enthusiasm for martial arts.

"All right, Marty, just this one time, then we take a break."

To Deeks' amazement Joann's complete posture relaxed, her tense expression passed into a smile. Calmly she repeated all his instructions and then she paddled off. The wave was not big, but she surfed it, stayed on her board to the end. Laughing and yelling everyone approached Joann. She was thrilled to bits about her success. Full of enthusiasm, Joann ran square to Deeks, knocking him down with her stormy attempt to embrace him. Peals of laughter accompanied this action and Nell immortalized the show with her camera.

"I did it! Wow, I did it! Thank you, Marty, you're hot stuff!" Full of exuberance Joann kissed a completely baffled Deeks. Then she jumped up, grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Come on, Marty, I definitely want to do it again!"

"Stop, calm down, Jo!" Deeks thwarted Joann. "We wanted to take a break." He glanced at the coolers full of beer and food.

Joann saw the smiling faces of her friends and the half-desperate, half-amused expression of Deeks' one and finally had to laugh, too. "Of course, time for lunch. Let's take a break."

It was a funny meal. Even Kensi forgot her frustration and took part in the banter. Deeks had chosen a quiet, secluded bay. Apart from a handful of other surfers, they were alone. The whole unit enjoyed being unobserved. All he or she was able to be themselves. Sated and happy, the conversations became quiet and the one or the other lay down for a nap. Joann stood up and walked down to the water. She kept an eye on the surfers, studied their posture, their movements and could hardly wait to be back on the surfboard again.

"So you've found a new hobby." Callen appeared behind her.

Joann smiled. "Could be. But my first love always will be martial arts."

"But a certain variety can't hurt, right, Jo?"

She turned around to Callen, still smiling. "Certainly not. Marty was right, it is a sport for me. I just like the ocean."

"I know." Callen chuckled. Everyone on his team knew where Joann went when she was unhappy or had to think about problems. "Fancy a walk?"

"Always." Her eyes were full of love.

Slowly the two walked along the water. After a few steps Callen grabbed Joann's hand.

…

The rest of the day still was relaxed and funny. Joann went back on the board. She fell down most of the time, but now she could laugh about it. Eric had also brought his surfboard. He and Deeks showed the other a bit of their paces. Nell recorded everything with her camera. Certainly it would become a funny movie.

…

When the sun finally set, everyone began to pack their things and to carry them into the cars.

Joann went to Deeks, who stood at the water, deep in thought. "Thank you." She clasped Deeks in her arms and squeezed him.

A little surprised and embarrassed, he returned the embrace. "You're welcome." Sometimes also the class clown had his serious moments. "But actually I should thank you." Deeks took a look at the cars. "Today Kensi laughed for the first time for a long time. She looks a lot more relaxed." Deeks turned back to Joann. "Maybe this keeps on for a while."

Thoughtfully, Joann looked back and forth between Deeks and Kensi. "Marty, you and Kensi are my friends, but I'm not blind to your faults. The last time she has treated you pretty bad. But you've put up with it. She has to learn to pull herself together, and you not to take any shit from her. You also don't do this at work."

"The kidnapping to Mexico..."

"...is no reason and no excuse. For none of you. Believe me, G would not put up with it. And me not either." Joann sighed, then she poked Deeks easily into the side. "You two will get the point right, I'm sure." Then she smiled at Deeks, with shining eyes. "I hope you give me further instruction. And go shopping with me."

Light horror stood in Deeks' eyes. "Shopping?"

"Well, I need the right equipment and my own surfboard! I don't always want to borrow one of yours!"

Laughing Joann and Deeks went to the other.


	2. Chapter 2 Dead Men Don't Talk

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 2 - Dead Men Don't Talk**

"Kensi!" Surprised and a little suspicious Joann looked at her friend. Since the great quarrel two weeks ago, their relationship was a little tense. "Didn't the doctor take you off the streets for any longer?"

"I wasn't able to take it at home any longer. Hetty agreed that I start again, but I'm only allowed to be on office duty." Kensi smiled weakly. "Anything is better than staying in." Then she hesitated. "Do you have a moment for me?"

Joann was stunned. Kensi has avoided being alone with her. If they had seen each other, always Deeks and Callen had been present. "Sure."

They sought a quiet place for themselves. "Jo, I'm sorry that I hurled all the insults at you. I just was hacked off and vented my frustration on you. And on Marty. All the time you have you cared about me and I've been a creep in appreciation of that. Can you forgive me?" Kensi was truly contrite.

Spontaneously Joann clasped Kensi in her arms. "Of course. I know, how you felt." Relieved Kensi hugged Joann back. But then Joann stepped back and looked very seriously at Kensi. "But if you ever treat Marty so bad again, then I'll give you the hell. Then you'll wish for yourself that we never would have met each other."

Kensi could see it in Joann, that she was absolutely serious. She had to swallow hard and just nodded.

"Okay." Joann smiled again. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Tell me, how did you bear with the men in the time before I started working with you? They just were a pain in the neck!"

Now also Kensi laughed. "I was quick at repartee, in every sense of the word."

Joann chuckled, and then she brought Kensi on the current status. In addition to the professional facts Joann also told a little gossip. They conveniently overlooked the men. Their conversation was cut short by Eric's usual high-pitched whistle.

…

"We may have a serial killer. Over the past six months, nine former Navy members were found dead under suspicious circumstances. There is no obvious connection between the victims except for the fact that they had served in the Navy. They have worked in different areas, didn't know each others, and have different backgrounds."

Eric let appear a lot of files on the monitors: personnel records of the victims, photographs and sketches of crime scenes, autopsy reports. Carefully all peered at the information.

"Why do we get these cases but now?" Thoughtful Callen considered the amount of data.

"Lack of communication." Nell entered the Ops. "As they were no active Navy members, the murders have been processed by the police. The victims were killed in different districts, so that no one noticed anything. In the last case there was a clever detective who has launched a request for similar cases. Thereby he has stumbled across the eight other victims. In his opinion the connection between the cases is the Navy. Therefore, we were brought in."

"Can we talk to the detective?" Deeks turned to Nell, but Hetty answered.

"I already arranged that. In one hour you will be expected in the boathouse."

"What about the other detectives? Can we speak with them, too? "Ray looked questioningly at Hetty.

"That is the task of Mr. Deeks as our liaison officer." Given the face that Deeks made, Hetty smiled faintly amused to herself. "I suggest that you see about that after the conversation with Detective Fisher."

Deeks muttered something to himself, that no one did understand, but it was clear that he was not pleased by the situation. With his colleagues and friends from the NCIS he worked together well and with pleasure, but with his colleagues from the L.A.P.D. there were always problems. That's why he usually avoided the contact, despite his official title. In the meantime, a grin had appeared on all other faces. But before the colleagues were able to get started with stupid sayings, Ray was asking the next question.

"Can we also get insight into the personnel files of the investigators?"

"Why do you want to have that?" Callen was stunned.

Ray shrugged his shoulders. "It might be important to know something about the individual investigators. Finally, only one of nine had has the idea to look for similar cases. And no one has solved his particular case."

For a moment Callen thoughtfully looked at the Junior Agent, then nodded. "We will await the conversation with Detective Fischer. If you're then still of the opinion that this is necessary, we will see what we can do. Okay?"

Ray nodded. "Thanks, Callen."

Joann smiled to herself. The quiet, introverted beginner became a confident agent who had enough trust in himself and his colleagues, to rely only on his gut feeling. Even Sam's nagging had become much less now and Ray hit back at him.

…

"Detective." Callen hid his astonishment when he stretched out his hand, which was shaken with a firm grip. Four of the five team members were not less amazed. Only Ray bit back a grin. Still with a neutral facial expression Callen presented his unit. Everyone had expected an older, experienced and especially male detective. Towards them, there was a very young and very attractive woman.

"You knew it, didn't you?" Joann whispered softly to Ray. "You have informed yourself about the detectives, haven't you?"

"I had a brief conversation with Matt Bernhart." Ray grinned. "No particular reason, just out of curiosity."

Joann softly laughed to herself, and then focused again on Detective Fisher.

"No, I do not suffer from boredom, Agent Blye. On the basis of my age I was removed in a fairly quiet precinct, so I can gain experience." Detective Fisher frowned and for a brief moment you could see anger flicker across her face before her expression became neutral again. "That means there are only few capital crimes. If I want to have a career someday, I have to work on these few cases more than thoroughly. Therefore, I checked everything I could think of. So I came across the other cases."

"And then you have contacted the NCIS." Sam surveyed the young woman.

"Of course. Apart from the fact that the circumstances of all victims were more than strange, there was only one thing in common: the Navy. It's obvious that I contact the NCIS then." The look that Detective Fisher glanced at Sam was not very flattering.

"I think we should concentrate on the details of the case." Callen stepped in before Sam could say something inappropriate. "According to the reports you had been on site yourself. I would like to hear your own impressions. Things that are not in the very detailed reports."

After she had thrown an even pretty cool look at Sam, Detective Fisher turned to G with a beaming smile. "Of course, Agent Callen. What do you want to know?"

The team spent the next hour trying to get additional information and to become acquainted with the detective. Finally, the young woman said good-bye, by smiling radiantly at Callen and nodding coolly at the rest of the team.

…

"What do you think?" Callen threw a quick glance around.

"She's attractive, intelligent and extremely ambitious. I don't want to assume that she would be willing to sleep her way up to the top. But she definitely has no inhibitions, to leverage her feminine." As usual Joann got to the heart of her impressions.

Callen smiled. "But what do you think about her job skills?"

"She knows what she's doing, has an eye for details. Very meticulous when it comes to forensic evidence. Doesn't think only in the beaten path." Joann shrugged her shoulders. "Certainly it isn't without reason that she is even now detective." Joann then frowned.

"What, Jo?" Attentively, G looked at his girlfriend.

"Her ambition...I don't rightly know. A certain amount is necessary to advance in one's job. As a woman you even need a larger portion than a man. But with her..." Joann shook her head. "It's almost too much. I'm pretty sure sometime this ambition will be in her way. Currently, however, it is useful to us. Without it, the murders wouldn't still be linked together. Let's get support wherever we can get it."

"You're not convinced, Jo." Callen asked no question.

"Just as you, G."

The two exchanged a brief, understanding glance.

"You have a point." Sam looked thoughtfully at G and Joann. "There is something about this woman, that's not right. Nevertheless, in this case she really did a good job." Sam shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Ray. "We should have screened her."

Callen nodded. "Can't hurt in any way." He picked up the phone.

"Jones."

"Nell, I need a complete background check on Detective Tamy Fisher."

"I'm in."

"Deeks, Ray, have a look at the last crime scene. Take Eric along with you, he shall make video shots, very detailed. I want Kensi go over them later. We three go back to headquarters."

…

Amazed Joann looked at the mountain of files, among which Kensi barely was visible. "Kensi, what are you doing?"

"These are the reports of all cases. I try to discover common characteristics."

"And, already found something?"

"No, nothing." Kensi was pretty frustrated.

"Okay, Kensi, then tell me what you don't have." Joann sat down and looked expectantly at Kensi.

"All victims are male, members of different races, different ages. Each of them served in the Navy, but in completely different positions and areas. They all applied for their discharge voluntarily. Even all family circumstances are represented: single, married, divorced, with and without a girlfriend." Kensi sighed.

"What about the crime scenes? If there are no similarities with the victims, maybe there." Joann looked questioningly at Kensi. Sam and Callen listened attentively.

Kensi sighed again before she went on. "That's the problem. They are only finding places, no crime scenes. The victims were clearly killed in another location and the offenders only stored the bodies at the sites of the finds. There are no DNA evidences, no fingerprints, no fibers, no footprints, no tire marks from any vehicles. Nothing at all. The men were strangled, stabbed, shot and slain. With the same mode of death there were different weapons. No information about the offenders, such as size, weight, gender, handedness. There were only two things in common: all of the victims were tortured and mutilated in some way." Kensi took a deep breath.

"What about the weapons? Were there any shells or bullets? With what have the victims be stabbed or beaten?" Asking Sam looked at Kensi. "Haven't the mutilations partly be similar?"

"The bullets were removed, no shells were found. The pathologists were not sure about the stabbing weapons. In one case, it seems to have been an ordinary steak knife, and the pathologist assumes that for the other victim a letter opener was used. The victims were slain with the famous 'blunt object'. No similarities. Well, the mutilations..." Kensi sighed and let appear a few photos on the monitor. "Cut-out tongues, gouged-out eyes, cut-off hands, a cut-out heart, cut-off genitals. The heart is unique, the other mutilations are found twice. However, different objects were used for removal. As I said, no similarities."

"However, there are." Baffled everybody turned around to Callen. "The offender or the offenders have notion of forensics. They left no traces, even removed the bullets from the bodies. There someone knows exactly what he or she does. This professionalism goes beyond what can be learned from the television by a layman."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, there is definitely a connection with law enforcement authorities. However, that doesn't exactly reduce the number of suspects: police, lawyers, prosecutors, court staff, judges, employees of Legal Medicine, federal agents, correctional officers, civilian employees in all areas. Or just their spouses or friends." He shook his head. "This doesn't help us yet. We need more clues."

"That's what I'm trying to find all the time." Now Kensi was slightly annoyed.

"We know that, Kensi." Sam smiled at her reassuringly. Then he frowned. Still there was something. Once again he activated the photos of the victims.

"Eric shall make video shots of the last finding place. I want you to look at them." Callen looked at his watch. "He should be on the spot now, Deeks and Ray are with him." For a moment Callen considered about it. "Maybe he can send the shots as a live stream, then he has the opportunity to go into detail where you are particularly interested."

Kensi got up. "I go into the ops and talk with Nell."

"I'll go with you, Kensi." Joann also rose, threw a withering glance to the mountain of files and followed Kensi.

…

Callen watched his partner. After Sam had stared at the photos of the victims for a while, he now rummaged through the mountain of files on Kensi's table.

"Always when you really need it, the police aren't able to record their documents electronically. Damn paperwork!" Sam grumbled under his breath.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"I think I know one of the victims, G. But the L.A.P.D. has not digitized the entire file. What I'm interested in is in there." Sam pointed to the mountain of files.

"Which victim, Sam?" Callen stepped up to the monitor.

Sam pointed to one of the photos. "James Heritage."

Together they searched for relevant files. Finally, they had together the documents and engrossed themselves into the files.

…

In the ops everyone looked at the big screen and followed Eric's camera work.

"Eric, take a step back. Yeah, and now slightly to the left above. Stop! Zoom that in. Thank you. Nell, make a screenshot for me and put it on the other monitor." With a furrowed brow Kensi looked at the picture and then turned back to the live stream. "Eric, when you have finished there, please, got to the parking garage and show me the place from the top."

Locally, Ray and Deeks also kept a very close eye on the place, while Kensi directed Eric.

"In the evening one can be pretty safe from detection. The parking garage belongs to the company over there. They have quitting time at the latest at 6 pm. There are no shops, bars and clubs, so it's deserted after business hours. Employees, who use the parking garage, certainly don't look out at the back when they come or go. And the bus stop is on the other side." Ray looked around. "I think that apart from the homeless who are looking for a dry, warm place to stay, no one hangs out at the parking garage. The place is perfect to dispose of a corpse."

"According to forensic medicine and forensic science, the victim has laid here about a week before it was found." Deeks looked at his smart phone. "That was just a coincidence. One of the employees had brought her dog to work and let it go for a walk here during her lunch break. The dog found the body. Without the dog the body would probably still be here."

"Guys, I'm done here and now will go to the parking garage. Kensi wants a shot from above." Eric did not wait for a response from his two colleagues, but immediately hit the road.

"It's not that easy to come here with a car." Deeks looked around and then pointed to their car, Kensi's Cadillac SRX Crossover, they had have to park a long way away. "This is just for a small car, a really small compact car. What complicates the transport of a corpse."

"But it also makes the offender more inconspicuous. No one pays attention on compact cars." Ray looked around. "Not a bad idea."

"Have the other sites been similar?" Deeks built on Ray's ability to detect every detail in pictures and especially to remember all the photos.

Ray thought about it and then nodded. "They were all near companies, shops or warehouses, but still secluded and poorly visible. In all cases the bodies were found by chance, between three days and two weeks after the death of the victim."

Slowly Deeks wandered around. "To leave no traces here is easy and difficult at the same time. That's the work of an expert, someone who knows exactly what he or she is doing." Thoughtfully, he frowned. He had not realized the conversation in the headquarters, but reached the same conclusion.

"Yeah, I agree. I would also like to see the other crime scenes. I'll bet, they are more similarities."

"These are not 'crime scenes', Ray. These are only 'finding places'. The men were not killed here, only stored." Without knowing it, Deeks had just given Kensi's explanation.

Ray glanced at his watch. "We could manage one or two more, what do you think, Eric?" When Ray got no answer, he looked around. "Deeks, where is Eric?"

"He ought to make any close-ups for Kensi...Kensi, where is Eric? He does not answer when we call him." Worried Deeks looked around. He could have sworn that Eric had been directly behind him.

"Where are you, Deeks? Eric went to the parking garage to take shots from above. You should stay with him and keep an eye on him!" Kensi grabbed her cell phone and dialed Eric's number. "Why doesn't Eric have an earwig, Nell?"

"He has, Kensi, I won't let him go without!" Nell was outraged.

"Deeks, Ray, look for him! Eric also does not answer the phone!" Kensi took a strong line.

"What's going on here?" Hetty entered the ops. "Shouldn't a video transmission from the finding place of the last victim take place here?"

"I have asked Eric to make shots from the upper deck of the parking garage. He has interrupted the transmission to go there. Now we can't reach him anymore."

"Mr. Deeks and Mr. Wingate had the task of taking care of Mr. Beale. What went wrong?" The sharpness in Hetty's voice startled everyone.

"We are still trying to figure that out, Hetty." Joann turned to Nell. "There must be surveillance cameras, Nell. Tap them. Immediately. Ray, Marty, where are you? I want a status report. Now!"

"We are in the parking garage, Joann. From where did Eric want to take the pictures?"

"The top level, Ray." Joann left the ops and approached the balustrade. She saw Sam and Callen sitting in the bullpen and searching the files. Her shrill whistle made them to look up. Joann waved them upstairs.

"Deeks, he is over there!"

The two agents ran to their colleague, however, they did not forget to give each other cover. Eric was on the floor and did not move. Deeks felt his pulse. Relieved, he nodded to Ray.

"We have found Eric, he is alive. Someone has knocked him out and taken the camera. We need an ambulance."

"It's on its way, Deeks, it will be with you in a few minutes." Nell was swift to react.

Callen and Sam silently followed the ongoing. The women seemed to have the situation under control.

…

Eric stirred and groaned.

"Slowly, Eric, very carefully. You have a nasty bruise." Ray helped his colleague to sit up. "Do you know what has happened?"

Eric made the mistake of shaking his head. He became dizzy and nauseous.

"Be careful, Eric. Take your head between your knees and breathe slowly and deeply in and out." While he took care of Eric, Ray looked around for Deeks, who controlled the parking deck. "Have you found something?"

"No, Ray, nothing. Whoever it was is gone and has left no traces. At least none that I can discover. What about Eric?"

After a brief look at the still groaning Eric, Ray shrugged his shoulders. "He will survive. Maybe he has a concussion, but nothing more has happened to him."

Deeks nodded.

…

"Sam, we go out there and look at this. Nell, concentrate on the surveillance cameras. I want to know who went after Eric." Callen was almost out of the ops, as he turned around again. "Kensi, have the shots done something?"

"Maybe, G. I've got to watch the one or other once more a bit closer. A comparison with the other sites would make sense. And of course, the top view."

Callen nodded. "Nell, give Joann a camera. Jo, you're coming with us and make the shots that Kensi still wants to have. Hurry up, Sam and I wait!"

…

When they reached the parking garage, the ambulance had already arrived and the paramedics took care of Eric. Callen took a grim look at Ray and Deeks. But before he came to grips with them, he went to Eric.

"Everything okay with you?"

"I'm really sorry, Callen, I haven't seen or heard anyone. Whoever this was, totally surprised me." Eric was very pale and contrite.

"That wasn't your fault, Eric. It was Ray's and Deeks' task to prevent such a thing. I wanted to know how you are."

"Headache. I probably need an aspirin."

"The patient has felt nauseated and he has complained about short-term vision. He should be examined in the hospital." One of the paramedics interfered in the conversation.

Callen nodded. "Of course. Deeks, you accompany Eric to the hospital. Ray, you are looking at the other finding places with Joann when she is finished here." After a brief look at Eric, he continued. "Everything else we will resolve later at headquarters."

No one contradicted him.


	3. Chapter 3 Excessive Ambition

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 3 - Excessive Ambition**

Silently, Joann and Ray went to the next corpse finding place. That had been opened to public some time ago. Nobody expected that they would find undiscovered tracks. It was merely the place itself. Joann followed Kensi's instructions, while Ray kept his eyes glued to her and the environment. There were mistakes he obviously made only once.

They managed two more sites before it got dark. Joann had spoken with Ray only the most necessary. She was angry. Angry with Ray because he had made such a stupid rookie mistake. Angry with Deeks, because he was the experienced one of the two and should have known better. And finally, angry with herself, because her training had apparently failed at Ray.

…

Callen and Sam looked around carefully, but like Deeks they could discover nothing.

"This supports our theory that there are professionals at work." Callen sighed. "Let's go back, Sam, we go no further here. We have to look at the shots that Eric has done. Probably we'll find the answers there."

Sam nodded, thoughtfully. "That's more than strange. Wherefrom did they know that we wanted to take video shots? You have taken the decision only after the conversation with Detective Fisher, G. And why should someone steal a camera, if the shots are filed at us?"

"That's the point, Sam. Whoever it was, didn't know that Eric would send the shots as a live stream."

The men looked at each other.

"When I had the idea of sending Eric here I was in the boatshed. I have made the decision about the live stream at headquarters." Callen picked up his phone. "Hetty, the boatshed must immediately examined for bugs, but unobtrusively. Detective Fisher may be in on it. I don't want her to realize that she has been exposed...Yeah, we are on the way, Hetty." Next, he called Nell.

„Jones."

"Callen. How far are you with the background check of Detective Fisher, Nell?"

"It's going on, Callen. I also see about the surveillance video, try to set up a team to check the boatshed, and have a look on Joann's crime scene videos. Anything else that I can do for you?" Nell hung up on him.

Puzzled Callen looked at Sam and described the contents of the conversation. Sam grinned broadly.

"Our shorty has temperament, you've got to hand it to her. Today it's probably a bit to much for her, G."

"Or she spends to much time with Jo and Kensi. The two have a bad influence on Nell."

Incredulously Sam looked at his partner. "It's exactly the other way round. Nell is a sly old dog. She always reminds me of a goblin."

Callen had to laugh now. Sam had hit the nail on the head.

…

"What are you doing here, Mr. Beale? You should still be in the hospital." Hetty looked intently at Eric.

"I'm good, Hetty, so they let me go. There is plenty to do, more as Nell can do on her own." Purposeful Eric went to the ops.

"Mr. Deeks?"

"That's right. The doctors have excluded a concussion. He should cool his bump. With nausea or blurred vision we should bring Eric to a doctor, but they do not expect it." Deeks sighed. "Fortunately it turned out all right for Eric."

"He does not owe that to you, Mr. Deeks."

Given the sharpness in Hetty's voice, Deeks winced. He knew that he had screwed up. "I'm sorry, Hetty." But she didn't hear his words anymore, she just ditched him. Like a whipped dog, he went to the ops.

…

No one realized, what Callen said to Deeks and Ray, but the two came back to the bullpen with flushed faces and drooping shoulders. No one could address more serious reproaches to the two than they already were doing to themselves. In private Callen also had spoken briefly with Eric. He was a little pale then, but plunged immediately into his work.

"Okay, Nell, what could you find out about Detective Fisher?"

"Nothing unusual, Callen. She was an exceptionally good pupil, made her high school diploma already with sixteen, followed by four years of college, degree in criminology. Fisher has gone directly to the police academy. After an unusually short time on patrol, she was admitted to the detective exam. With all degrees, Fisher has ever done, she was among the top five. However, so far I could not determine why she was deported on this small precinct. To carve out a career is almost impossible there. But I stay on the ball and dig deeper." Nell finished her presentation.

"Do you also have information about her private live?" Attentively Callen had followed Nell's report.

In the boatshed a bug had been actually found, whereby Detective Fisher became from an investigator to an offender.

"Sure, but also here everything is unobtrusive. The father is a teacher, the mother an accountant, no siblings. Fisher is single, never seemed to have a long relationship. In college, she lived alone. I have the impression that she is a career-minded loner." Nell shrugged her shoulders. "The worst thing I could find about Fisher are a few parking tickets, but she has paid them on time."

"Thank you, Nell, well done. Kensi, what have you found?"

"Unfortunately nothing, Callen. From the photos and descriptions, we already knew that the places, where the bodies were found, are very similar. I haven't seen them all, but one thing struck me about the previous one: Everyone has a point, from which one can look down on it. Normally I look for a place that is not visible. If I hide a corpse, I finally won't be seen." Kensi showed screenshots of the respective places.

"Yeah, but at such a point one can position someone, who warns you against unwanted visitors." Deeks had thoughtfully considered the shots. "One has a good panoramic view, nobody can approach unseen."

"That would mean that it is more than one offender." Joann was very serious. "That won't make it easier for us. However, I don't see how Fisher could be involved in it. In my opinion she is too purposeful, to take time for torture and mutilation. If she wants to put somebody away, she will do it with as little effort as possible. Quickly and thoroughly."

"Maybe I've found something." Sam spoke up. "I thought that I knew one of the victims. I was right. James Heritage. A few years ago I was undercover as an MP. He had nothing to do with my investigation, but I got that colleagues were at his home because neighbors had reported a loud argument. He had badly beaten his wife. Because she didn't press charges, the MPs couldn't do anything. They had put him in jail only for a night because he was drunk."

"And then?" Callen didn't see the connection yet.

To answer Sam showed a picture of the corpse on the monitor. Everyone stared at the photo.

"His hands were cut off." Callen understood first what Sam had discovered. "The hands with which he has beaten his wife."

Sam nodded. "I brought on the report of the pathologist. The hands were cut off with an electric saw, when Heritage was still alive. The forearms have bruises above the wrists. There he was tied off, so that he didn't bleed to death. Fast, effective and very cold-blooded."

"We have to check whether similar things can be found at the other victims." Joann activated the files of the two victims with mutilated genitals. "I guess, rape, attempted or performed. The gouged eyes may indicate that the victims were witnessing something without doing anything. Cut-out tongues, perhaps the victim said too much or too little." Joann shrugged her shoulders. "There is a lot of room for interpretation."

"But not today, ladies and gentlemen. It's late, go home and sleep. Tomorrow is another day." With a friendly smile Hetty nodded to everyone before she left.

"Hetty is right. Today we accomplish nothing at all." Callen stood up and pack up his things. "Come on, guys, see you tomorrow."

…

Although it was late and she had a short night ahead, Joann stood on the patio, staring into the darkness.

"You have done nothing wrong, Jo. Ray is no longer a beginner, even though he still lacks some experience. And Deeks has enough experience to know better. In addition, Eric has felt much too safe, otherwise he would have waited for one of them to accompany him."

"Eric is no agent, G, he doesn't know when he can feel safe and when not. That's why you have sent the two with him."

"Sure, but Eric experienced every day firsthand, what can happen to us at crime scenes or during investigations. That should be enough to let him be careful." Callen sighed. "Things turned out well, Jo, and none of the three will make such a mistake again. Go to sleep, Lovey."

Joann also sighed. "I know, nevertheless, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Maybe you should rip them a new one, instead of trying desperately to say nothing."

"What?" Joann thought she had misheard. "That's your job as team leader and as far as I know you've done that."

"I have. But you're Ray's instructor, so you have this right, too. And as for Deeks..." Callen had to say no more, Joann understood him anyway.

"I think about it." A violent yawn prevented that Joann could begin immediately. "Tomorrow. If I'm not so tired anymore."

…

Nobody, not even Callen, learned what Joann said to Ray and Deeks the next morning, but the two seemed quite wrecked thereafter. Joann, however, felt better, she was clearly not as tense as the day before.

Callen distributed work. Joann and Ray should take shots of the other places where the bodies were found, Kensi and Deeks would proceed with the review of the victims, Eric should deal with the surveillance videos, while Nell should look further into Detective Fisher's past. He and Sam would clarify the bug theme.

…

Ray looked around thoughtfully. "Something is different here, Joann. This is now the seventh finding place that we have a look at. I can't quite realize it, but it has a different...I don't know…charisma, a different…atmosphere." Slightly embarrassed, Ray shrugged his shoulders.

For a moment, Joann looked at her partner. Then she looked around. Slowly, she nodded. "Yeah, you're right. The place is not nearly as secluded. It is also difficult to monitor. And access is easier." Joann paced a couple of steps, changing her vantage point. "Whoever chose this place, has thought of something, but didn't think far enough. Basically, it was fortunate that the deposit of the corpse was not observed." Joann nodded to him. "Well spotted, Ray. Let's do the shots. I've got a hunch what concerns the remaining sites."

…

Deeks grumbled. "Really, I hate this part of my job like poison. I prefer to be in the street than to burrow in files."

"Well, somebody has to do this work, Deeks. And after yesterday..." Kensi just looked at him. "Well, come on. We got a clue by Sam. Joann's interpretation of the mutilations sounded pretty logical. So let's look for similar incidents at the other victims."

As Deeks would not stop nagging, Kensi gave him a heavy blow on the arm. "Shut up, Deeks, you have to reparable something." She slammed a stack of files on the table. "Go ahead."

…

"Have you been able to discover something on the footage, Eric?" Nell looked up from her own research and at her colleague.

"Perhaps, Nell. Who knocked me down, knew the parking garage. Shortly before and after you see a figure on the footage. Always from behind. The person knew where the surveillance cameras had been. He or she wears jeans and a T-shirt, more cannot be seen. But I have seen this." Eric enlarged a detail.

"Ah, you found a reflection! With what do you edit it?"

An intensive shoptalk started. Hetty listened to them, who had not noticed her at all. Chuckling she left the ops.

…

"What do we know about the bug?" Sam looked questioningly at his partner.

"Nothing. According to Eric, it's nothing special, you can get it in many electronics stores. It works wireless, based on Internet. Nell tries to find the receiver. But this will take a while." Callen had to grin as he thought about the conversation with Nell. "She has used a lot of technical terms, most of them I had never heard before. When I asked her to express herself in a way which everyone can understand, she sighed and just said that it's difficult and will last for a while."

Sam laughed. That was typically Nell. "Okay, and which plan do you have considered?"

"I assume that Detective Fisher has placed the bug. Of course she now knows that we have found it. The colleagues have simulated a routine check, so she doesn't realize that we suspect her. As we have promised to keep Detective Fisher up to date, we should do so."

Sam looked at Callen with a raised eyebrow, then nodded. "Let's go, G."

…

The two agents met Detective Fisher in her precinct. After a few pleasantries, the young policewoman turned to Callen with a beaming smile. "I hadn't expected to hear from you so soon, Agent Callen. What can I do for you?"

"We may have discovered the reason for the mutilations and were hoping you could help us with additional background information on your victim." With a smile he provided the information.

Tamy Fisher's smile turned into a pensive impression. "There were rumors, but nothing tangible."

Eagerly Callen continued to smiled at her.

Inwardly smiling about the acting skills of his partner, Sam kept his expressionless face. "What rumors, Detective?"

This time the smile completely disappeared from her face and was replaced by very cool rejection. "Rumors that the victim was a voyeur. Women in his neighborhood have reported a figure in front of their windows. The descriptions were vague, but all had a certain resemblance to our victim. Investigations revealed nothing." Anew Fisher turned to Callen. Again, she smiled brightly. "His gouged out eyes were to fit your theory. Therefore the rumors corresponded to the truth."

"Have you checked the women who have reported a voyeur, Detective Fisher?" With expressionless face Sam again interrupted Tamy Fisher's attempt to flirt.

Instead of rejecting this time anger appeared on her face, if only for a moment. Then her expression was neutral again. "Of course, Agent Hanna. I've mastered my job. Everyone had an alibi and had no connections to the Navy." Abruptly, she turned her back on Sam and warmly smiled at Callen. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Agent Callen?"

"No, thank you, Detective Fisher. You have really helped us." Callen stayed in his role and returned the warm smile.

"Call me Tamy, Agent Callen." The warm smile turned back into a beaming one. "Maybe we can go out for dinner tonight and have a brainstorming on this case."

"Sure, Tamy, why not. I'll call you later, then we can arrange something." Callen still had the warm smile on his face.

Sam's cell phone vibrated. He glanced at the display. "G, we have to go. Detective." Sam nodded briefly at her and then beckoned Callen to come.

Briefly anger flickered across her face, but Fisher pulled herself together and beamed at Callen. "I await your call, Agent Callen. See you later."

…

In the car Sam could not contain himself any longer and laughed uproariously. "If you'd allowed her, G, she would have eaten you alive. She only would have been more direct, if she had told you to your face that she wants to sleep with you."

Callen grinned. "I know. Good thing that Jo didn't take part, she would have kicked Fisher's ass."

"You really want to go to dine out with her? You might have trouble keeping Fisher at arm's length." Sam still laughed.

"Well, if the helpings are big enough, she may not try to eat me alive." Also Callen was laughing now. "But I think I'll eat out with her. She'll want to pump me for information after we found her bug."

Thoughtfully Sam nodded. "Do you think Fisher is in on the murders?"

"No, Sam. That doesn't fit her. Joann's appreciation of Fisher's ambition matches with her résumé. Fisher wants to make a career so urgently that she is willing to place a bug in the boatshed and to flirt with the leading investigator. She doesn't commit murder." Callen chuckled. "That's anything but a career booster."

…

Joann laughed uproariously, as Callen reported the conversation with Fisher. "G, you really got involved with something! Hey, Eric, I absolutely want to have surveillance footage of this, from all angles, so that I have something to laugh for a long while."

The whole team got jollies at Callen's and Sam's description. Even Hetty chuckled. It was joked around a lot, mostly at Callen's cost. Finally, the team became serious again.

"Okay, Callen, what do you expect from the dinner?" Kensi was curious.

Callen became serious. "She has placed a bug at ours. Until now we can't prove that, so Fisher has to admit it. We can't let her get away with that. Then there is the attack on Eric. She could have been that, too, to get information."

"We need to know whether it was her or whether it has been the offenders, who stole Eric's camera. Fisher won't say a word voluntarily, if we should ask her directly. G is the best way to screw it from her." Sam thought for a moment and then looked at Joann. "Jo, you were of the opinion that she won't sleep her way up to the top. How certain do you feel about Fisher not using sex as a weapon?"

Joann became thoughtful. "I can't imagine that she would sleep with a supervisor to make her career. Flirting, a deep neckline, a tight skirt, high heels, flatteries, that yes. She whets the men's appetite for herself, indicates without promising anything. The men do a lot to please her, hoping to get more than what she shows. Sex would be counter-productive. Then the men would get what they want and need do nothing more for Fisher."

"But Callen can't help her with her career, Joann. The NCIS has no influence on the L.A.P.D.. Why does Fisher want to meet with him?" Deeks looked questioningly at his colleagues.

"Because he can, Deeks. If Fisher solves her murder and thus also all the others, it will give her career a huge boost. She certainly will be transferred on a more prestigious position. Fisher can get all the information she need for solving by Callen."

"Kensi is right. G is a valuable source of information." Joann nodded determined. "I'm pretty sure that if G doesn't tell Fisher what she wants to know, she'll sleep with him as a last attempt to get information."

After this statement an uncomfortable silence arose.

Joann chuckled given the embarrassment of her colleagues. "Hey, guys, I trust G, so should you. He will find out everything from Fisher before they even are at the dessert. We should now arrange the monitoring." Joann became grim. "I want hard evidence that she tried to spy on us."

…

Tamy Fisher had pulled out all the stops: The skirt was short, the shoes high-heeled, a deep neckline and the make up perfectly concentrated on bedroom eyes. With swinging hips she went to Callen. As she spoke, her voice was velvety and seductive.

"I was not sure whether you really would call, Agent Callen." She smiled brightly at him. "Or may I call you 'G'?"

He returned the smile as bright. "But of course, Tamy." Softly Callen laid his hand on her back, as they followed the service to their table.

…

While Joann listened to the conversation, she could not hold back her laughter. G played with Fisher and she did not even notice that.

"How can you laugh about that? You are witnessing how your boyfriend is flirting with another woman. With a damned cute woman who is clearly eager to lay him." Ray looked at his partner in disbelief, when she laughed even more.

"Believe me, I know exactly where I stand with G. He plays his role perfectly." Joann smiled at her partner. "If I didn't know that, we couldn't both be a couple and work together."

"If you say this..." Ray was not really convinced but let rest the matter.

…

"Damn, she's hot stuff!" Deeks stared at the laptop. Callen's button camera just granted an insight into Fisher's cleavage.

"Do you start to drool now?" With a mixture of curiosity, amusement and jealousy Kensi looked at her boyfriend.

Now you could see Fisher's rear view, which also was nothing to sneeze at. Deeks was so captivated by that sight that he did not catch Kensi's question.

"Ouch! What's that?" Confused Deeks looked at his girlfriend, rubbing his ribs, where Kensi's elbow had struck him. "I have done nothing!"

In only partly feigned despair Kensi shook her head. "Men!"

…

Sam was the only one of the team in the restaurant. He had no doubt that G would be done with Fisher. Nevertheless, he was rather cautious. Sam had chosen a place from which he could observe the two without being seen himself. Meanwhile, he was torn between irritation and fascination. He was irritated because Tamy Fisher had not shown any weakness and he was fascinated how cleverly G let her go around in a circuit. Nevertheless, it was about time that Callen came to an end. "Bring it to an end, G. We all want to go home."

Sam's remark aroused a giggle on Joann. "Leave him alone, Sam. G has just so much fun." She giggled again. "And me, too." The answer she got from Sam was only a growl, while everyone else was laughing.

…

"I thought we were looking for new ideas in this case. But you give me nothing, I can work with." Fisher pouted and underlined this with a deep look of her eyes.

Callen beamed at her. "Well, Tamy, it is now an NCIS investigation. You did a good preparatory work, but everything else is the business of my team."

Briefly Fisher's face convulsed with rage. Then she let her eyes suddenly become spherical. "But I thought you wanted my advice and my help, that's why we're here. Or have I misunderstood something?" Again she was the seductive siren. "Are we maybe here because you wanted to see me again, G?"

"We are here because I wanted to know how far you are willing to go, Detective Fisher, to obtain information in this case." The bright smile vanished from Callen's face. It was replaced by cool detachment. "I think your outfit speaks for itself."

The seductive siren became a nagging fury in a split second. "You made a date with me by false pretenses? You have made me obvious that you are interested in me!" Fisher angrily flashed at Callen. "You have made it clear that I am involved in the investigation and now you leave me out in the cold! Have you really thought, I put up with this? You're just an dumbass, like all men!" Fisher's expression became gloating. "You can't keep me out of this, that is my investigation! I've discovered that there are serial murders and not individual acts! I've discovered that the Navy is the link! And I find out everything what I want to know whether you like it or not!"

"Oh, yeah? Perhaps because of this?" Callen put the bug on the table, which was found in the boatshed. "Or are you now trying to score with someone else from my team after you didn't succeed with me?"

Fisher jumped up, raised her hand and wanted to hit Callen. But he dodged without a problem. "Detective, you should think about an anti-aggression training."

"You fucking bastard, that's my case! I won't let fuck up my chance to get out of this crappy precinct by a dick-driven monkey!" Then a triumphant grin appeared on Fisher's face. "You have not even noticed that I have planted the bug on you! It has been found only during a routine check! And your technician is so stupid and naive that it hasn't even been fun to take away his camera!"

"Thank you, that's enough!" Sam came up behind Detective Fisher and cuffed her so fast that she even did not realize it. Then he brought her outside, where the rest of the colleagues and two staff members of the department for internal affairs by the L.A.P.D. already waited.

Slowly Joann walked toward Tamy Fisher. "One should never be so ambitious that one underestimated others, Detective. We are hot on you trail for a while. Our technician now can unequivocally prove that you have bought and placed the bug. In addition, our technician has discovered you in a reflection on the video that you have stolen. While you have made on seductive siren, a team has searched your apartment. There the records of the bugs were found and the memory card from the video camera." Gently Joann shook her head. "Did you really think no one can find the loose flag behind your mirror in your bathroom?"

Callen appeared next to Joann. "But do you know what was your biggest mistake? You have attacked one of us. Nobody does this with impunity." He waved the two waiting detectives nearer. "She belongs to you, guys."

…

At headquarters, the team was already expected. "Well, Mr. Callen, so you have convicted an overambitious cop." Hetty looked attentive at her people. "But you still have nine unsolved murders." Then she smiled in her inimitable way. "But we will bother of that tomorrow. For now it is enough that you have solved a case of illegal wiretapping, assault and theft." Chuckling, Hetty went back to her desk.

…

On the way home Joann did not get the grin from her face. Callen finally relented.

"Let it off."

"What?" Joann looked at him with an innocence air.

"That what you bite back the whole time." Callen threw a quick glance at Joann before he looked back on the road.

"I don't bite back anything. I just had a lot of fun tonight. "Joann giggled softly to herself. "Actually, the dinner wasn't even necessary, after Nell could prove that Detective Fisher has bought the bug. That has been enough for the search warrant. Nevertheless, you wanted to go through with the dinner." Now she laughed aloud. "You have to blame yourself for this evening."

Callen sighed. Joann had a point. "That's true, but we didn't know whether something would be found in her apartment. Now we have her confession on tape. Fisher can't even accuse us of a trap, finally the dinner was her idea." Now Callen grinned, too. "But she really has put her back into it, hasn't she?"

Together laughing they drove home.


	4. Chapter 4 First Clues

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 4 - First Clues**

"Okay, we have taken Fisher off the street, but nevertheless we still are not further with the murders. What do we do now?" Burning for action Ray looked at his colleagues the next morning.

"What do we have up to now?" Sam answered his own question. "Nine dead, all former Navy members, who didn't know each other and had no things in common. All of the victims were tortured before their death and mutilated. The bodies were placed in remote locations. The selection of the places became more precise from murder to murder: the access became more difficult and as of the fourth murder every deposit location has a point from which one could overlook the whole area. The mutilations indicate that the victims are not innocent. We have a dead man with cut-off hands, who is known to have beaten his wife. And a victim with gouged eyes, who was possibly a voyeur." Sam looked questioningly at his colleagues.

"The similarity, which we are looking for, could be the actions of the victims. Domestic violence and voyeurism, both were not reported. Probably we will find something like that at the other victims." Kensi frowned. "If the other victims also once had been offenders during their lives, we may find out who also knew about it."

Deeks nodded slowly. "Our victims were tortured before their death. The offenders wanted to let them suffer, just as the dead have let suffer their victims. This was a punishment."

"Vigilantism." Callen looked thoughtfully to himself. "That sounds like a good explanation. And how are we going to prove that?"

"Nell and I will drill down the past of the victims once more. If your assumptions are right, all of them have become noticeable to the authorities at some time, even though it may never have come to a complain to the police."

Callen nodded his assent. "Don't take their youth files into consideration, Eric. Three of the victims were younger than twenty-five."

"Juvenile records are sealed, Callen." Nell interjected.

"Has something like that ever stopped you?" Callen looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow, whereupon Nell, a little sheepishly, lowered her eyes.

"We should question the women once again who have seen the voyeur. Fisher has said that she couldn't find a connection with the Navy, but I would like to check that."

"She has worked quite thoroughly, Joann, do you think that does really help us?" Ray looked doubtfully at his partner.

"Fisher may not have asked the right questions. We have information that she didn't have." Joann frowned. "This is not the first case of vigilante justice I am working on. Always something has connected victims and offenders with each other. It is striking that all victims were in the Navy. I think..." Joann hesitated. "I think that this will probably shrink the pool of suspects."

"In what way?" Sam looked questioningly at Joann.

"The offenders are civilian or military employees of the Navy with access to files or information from the military police. From outside the Navy, the access to this information is limited and difficult."

Sam nodded in agreement. But Joann was not finished.

"Also, I'm pretty sure we probably are dealing with three or more offenders."

"One who watches over the vicinity from the vantage point, two who dispose the corpse."

"Exactly, Marty. But there is something else. The first three sites of finding were without observation opportunity. Possibly because there were only two offenders and later added a third."

"Or they have been disturbed while depositing the third victim, Joann. Then they have chosen the locations from other aspects and taken the third offender along."

"Yeah, that's also possible, Marty." Joann shrugged her shoulders. "That was just an attempt by me, to find a possible explanation for the change in their deposit places."

"Okay, we don't go further at the moment. Jo and Ray, you will again interview the women. Deeks and Kensi, you speak with the investigators of the other murder cases. Maybe they come up with something new based on the information available now. Sam and I are going to Camp Pendleton. One of the victims was used there, his last place of action before his retirement from the Navy. Maybe we will get there a bit more information."

Puzzled Kensi looked at Callen. "Hetty has permitted only inside service to me, Callen."

"I know, but I see no risk to your health if you ride with Deeks from precinct to precinct and ask a couple of detectives some questions."

"Oh, and you don't see a risk for my health in it?" With large, faithful dog eyes Deeks looked at Callen.

"Get lost before I change my mind and I'll put you at the desk for the whole day again." With a broad smile on his face Callen looked after his colleague, who left the headquarters nearly at the speed of light.

…

Joann groaned softly to herself. This was the eleventh woman on their list and they came no further. They had to question twenty-four more. Canvassing from door to door was an essential part of investigative work, but also a very laborious. It should be added that in this case the majority of interviewed women was apparently enthusiastic about the interruption of their daily routine. Ray and Joann were offered coffee and home-baked cookies or cakes in hopes of getting information that could be used to gossip with the neighbors.

"I'm full. If I get another cup of coffee and cookies, I'm bursting." Ray groaned as well. "I actually thought that this kind of woman has died out."

"What kind of woman?" Joann stretched her aching back.

„The kind which is the whole day at home, cooks and bakes for her family herself. And bored about her monotonous everyday life she constantly gossips with her neighbors." Ray shook the head in pretended desperation. „I thought that in our modern times all women are working, serve ready-to-serve meals and bought biscuits to their families and have no time for their neighbors."

Joann had to laugh. "Here we are in a typical suburb. Certainly, there is also the working woman here, whom you described, but they are too busy to notice a voyeur. This can manage only by the bored housewives."

Ray grinned. "I think there is a third kind of woman."

"Oh yeah, and what kind?"

"The working woman who comes home, sees the voyeur and kicks his ass so long until he arrives at the nearest police station!" Ray's eyes were full of waggishness.

Joann snorted with laughter. The allusion to her and Kensi was obvious, but also quite accurate. The picture that emerged in her minds' eye, was just too funny. Finally, Joann calmed down. "C'mon, let's move on, otherwise we have to come back again tomorrow."

…

"It doesn't work worth a damn." Deeks was disappointed. None of the detectives, with whom they had spoken so far, could help them. Most, because they did not want, the rest, because they could not.

"Did you expect a miracle? They're all glad that we take over the cases. So they have less work and an unresolved case less on their balance." Kensi sounded embittered. She had not necessarily expected that a detective would serve them the solution on a silver platter. But Kensi had not expected that they were confronted with such a massive rejection. "How did you actually managed to make all of them an enemy?" Kensi stopped him with a wave of her hand when Deeks tried to answer. "That was a rhetorical question. I know exactly how you did it." Sullenly she got into the car and ignored Deeks' flippant reply. "Where next?"

…

Callen left the conversation with the military policeman to Sam.

"No, Agent Hanna, we were never called to his home. We are dealing with domestic violence again and again, but not with Patty Officer Loomer. He has never become suspicious." The man hesitated.

"Then what, Sergeant?" As usual Sam kept his straight face, but the man refused to be intimidated by this.

"There were rumors. Nothing more." The sergeant did not want to say any more.

Sam was flashing impatience. "Sergeant, we investigate in a murder case. To be precise, in a series of murders. Patty Officer Charles Loomer was tortured, mutilated, killed and thrown away like a sack of garbage. Therefore I will not accept a 'nothing more'."

The man sighed and yielded. "Patty Officer Loomer had a stepdaughter. His wife has brought her into the marriage. For a while everything seemed to be in order, then the rumors started. Loomer should have abused the girl. All family members were interviewed, as well as teachers, coaches and friends. There was a medical examination and nothing confirmed the rumors. At that time we have assumed that this was slander. Unfortunately, we could never find the origin."

"That's not all." Callen did not ask a question.

"No, sir." The sergeant sighed again. "A few years after this incident, the girl tried to commit suicide. As soon as she was out of the hospital, she and her mother disappeared. The rumors of the past came up again. Not long after, Loomer has submitted his resignation."

Callen and Sam exchanged a quick glance. "Sergeant, why didn't you tell that the detective who originally handled the murder case?"

"Because he has not asked for it, sir. He has called only to get the confirmation that there is no criminal file on Patty Officer Loomer."

"Thank you, Sergeant, you've really helped us."

…

"I'm really sorry I couldn't help you." Sadly, the woman looked at Joann. "As I've heard the voyeur has appeared no more since then. You know, I've seen him just this once." The woman paused. "Well, actually my girlfriend has seen him. She made me aware of him."

Joann took a quick look in the files on her smart phone. "You have indicated during the interrogation by Detective Fisher that you have discovered the voyeur. You haven't mentioned a friend, Mrs. Powell."

Confused, the woman furrowed her brow. "No? I was sure that I have mentioned that." She shook her head. "I don't remember. Maybe it has slipped my mind. Anyway, it was so. You know, Agent MacKenzie, my friend Natty was here. She had been drinking too much while eating and couldn't drive home. Because my husband was on a business trip, I offered her to sleep here." Lost in thought, Mrs. Powell smiled to herself. "You know, Agent MacKenzie, Natty and I know each other since school. That evening it was like back then, we have organized a small slumber party in the bedroom. I had just gone in the bathroom when she called me." Now Mrs. Powell had to laugh. "You know, Agent MacKenzie, Natty is, unlike me, very brave. She has brought her pepper spray from her purse, opened the patio door, started screaming and ran at the man. I don't think she hit him with pepper spray, but he has disappeared very quickly." She shook her head, still laughing. "You know, Agent MacKenzie, we have considered a little adventure and not reported it. The man was still young. We thought maybe he wanted to visit his girlfriend and had been mistaken in the garden. I only remembered that evening when Detective Fisher asked for it. I believe she was gone door to door in the neighborhood." Mrs. Powell still shook her head. "And I really didn't tell Detective Fisher about Natty?"

"No, Mrs. Powell, you really didn't. Would you please tell me the full name, address and telephone number of your friend?"

"But of course, her name is Natalia Melnikow. But I always call her Natty. You know, Agent MacKenzie, only her really good friends are allowed to do so." Then she named the rest of the desired data.

"Thank you, Mrs. Powell. You really have helped us." The smile on Joann's face was a little cramped.

Outside on the street both breathed deeply. Joann looked at Ray and shook her head. "This woman really failed to stop talking."

With a deeply serious face Ray returned the look. "You know, Agent MacKenzie, Mrs. Powell has probably not much variety in her live. Whew!" He was gasping for air after Joann had given him a purposeful but light hit against his solar plexus.

Joann grinned. "You know, Agent Wingate, small sins are punished immediately!"

Together laughing they set off to the next house.

…

"Detective Peterson?" Kensi looked at the older, corpulent policeman and groaned inwardly. He did not give the impression of a man who could or wanted help them. This would certainly be a dead end, too.

"Yes." The detective scrutinized Kensi and Deeks from tired eyes. "You are from the NCIS?"

Kensi shook his hand. "Agent Blye." Then she pointed to Deeks. "Our liaison officer with the L.A.P.D., Detective Deeks."

Detective Peterson smirked. "From you I've heard quiet a few things, young man. A superb cop who lacks the social skills to get along with his colleagues." Then he looked back and forth between Deeks and Kensi. His eyes no longer appeared tired but very clever, almost wise. "What do you say, that's that." Then he cleared his throat. "What can I do for you both?"

"It's about the still unsolved case Reginald Roberts." Kensi revised her first impression a little. There was more in this police officer than met the eyes.

Peterson nodded. "An ugly story. Tortured, mutilated alive and then murdered. No traces at the finding site of the corpse, which was not the crime scene. No evidence of the crime scene, of the offenders or the reason for the murder. Roberts seems to be a respectable citizen who has served his country. "

"You seem not to be really convinced, Detective Peterson." Kensi became more curious. Behind this tired old man was more than she had originally anticipated.

"No, Agent Blye. This was a murder for very personal reasons. The kind of torture, the mutilation. You don't cut off a man's private parts, if you don't harbor a personal grudge against him."

"You said 'the offenders', Detective."

Peterson laughed. "You are a good observer, Agent Blye. Yes, I assume multiple offenders, at least three. Where the body was found, one can't go with a car. The dead had to be carried. Roberts was big and heavy. To carry him you have to be even stronger or two by two. And there was something that made me wary." Peterson briefly frowned before he spoke again. "Near the finding place was this empty warehouse. From the roof you have a good view over the whole area. The forensics could not find anything, but I'm sure there stood a guardsman. Therefore my guess that there are multiple offenders."

"Our investigations have come to the same conclusion, Detective Peterson. There are a total of nine victims, all tortured and mutilated. We had hoped that you learned anything during your investigation that can help us, what is not in your reports."

"Nine victims?" Peterson shook his head. "I have asked a nationwide request for similar murders, but received only negative responses."

Now Kensi was really surprised. "I don't understand that. We were brought in because another detective has received answers to this same request. All the victims were killed in the greater Los Angeles and all were former Navy members. So we have come into play."

Up to now Deeks had kept a low profile. The experience from the previous discussions had shown him that it was better to stay in the background. Towards Kensi the detectives had been much friendlier and more cooperative. "What has given you the idea to ask this question?"

Peterson smiled. "I'm game for a long time, young man, almost forty years. See that you learn a lot. In eight months I'll retire, but I wanted to leave no unsolved case. That's why I've pulled out all the stops. Nevertheless, I don't understand why a colleague from another precinct has received a different answer on the same request."

"I have a clue about what might have happened." Deeks looked at Kensi. "I think Fisher has seen the request and found a way that all answers have been redirected, while only refusals came here. Then we came into play."

Kensi nodded. "That sounds like a pretty good explanation. We should bring Eric to it. No matter how good Fisher may be Eric is better. He will find traces."

Detective Peterson had carefully followed the cross-talk. "Then the rumors are right. The NCIS has arrested an L.A.P.D. detective, because he has snooped into forbidden realms."

"She." Kensi corrected him.

"What?" Peterson did not understand immediately.

"She has 'snooped in forbidden realms', not him."

"Oh, I see." Peterson frowned again, thinking. "But not about this whippersnapper who allegedly came to the top by sex and blackmail? For quite some time it is rumored about her in all precincts." He shook his head. "If only half of the rumor is true, this woman definitely suffers from too much ambition and too little willingness to learn."

Kensi smirked. This man became more and more sympathetic to her. He was a sly, old fox, able to see behind things. It was clearly a loss for the L.A.P.D., when Peterson retired. However, it was time to return to the reason for her visit.

"I don't know the rumors, but I would agree with you anyway." Kensi grinned as she thought of Joann's judgment of Tamy Fisher. "But that's not why we are here."

"Of course not, Agent Blye." Peterson opened his desk and rummaged around in it. "Ah, here it is." He had found a notebook and began to peruse it. "Hmm, maybe this is something for you. To find a motive for murder, I've dug pretty deep. I went all the way back to his school days. Roberts was quarterback at school, and probably a fairly successful one. His male classmates put him there as a womanizer, while his female classmates have expressed themselves extremely cautious about him. One of them told me that Roberts had problems with a 'no'. She wasn't willing to say more. Then he went to college on the East Coast. I spoke with someone from the campus security. The man was only unofficially willing to respond. Accordingly, Roberts attracted negative attention when it came to his interpersonal dealings with women. But there was never a complain to the police. Then he joined the Navy and in this time he seemed to have done nothing wrong. His personal file was clean. After serving in the Navy he has not become conspicuous. Now and then a parking ticket, that's all." Peterson looked up. "I couldn't include the statements of the female classmates and the campus security in my official report, as I got them only unofficially. You're probably aware of the rest."

Kensi nodded slowly. "I don't think he suddenly has ceased treating women badly. I guess he just became better at hiding it."

"What do you think, Agent Blye?"

"We could have to deal with a rapist."

Peterson nodded. "I also came to this conclusion. But because there has never been an objection or complaint against Roberts, I was quite alone in this opinion."

"Thank you, Detective Peterson, you really have helped us." Kensi arose. "If I have more questions, may I call you then?"

"Of course, any time." Peterson smiled at her. "Detective Deeks?"

Stunned he turned around. "Yes, sir?"

"I think you're a damn good cop, otherwise the NCIS wouldn't have requested you. And as for your lack of social skills..." Peterson stood up and walked up to Deeks. "You need colleagues who demand maximum capacity from you and who can deal with..." Peterson could not resist a grin at this point. "...certain characteristics of you casual and relaxed." Peterson looked at Kensi. "I believe that you have found them, Detective Deeks. So forget everything else and still be a damn good cop." He held out his hand at Deeks, who puzzled shook it.

"Thank you, sir." Unusually silent Deeks followed Kensi out.

…

With a relieved sigh Ray fell on his chair. "I think I will never eat cookies again!"

Joann laughed. "Fortunately we have reached all women. Tomorrow you have to eat no home-baked."

"What about Natalia Melnikow?"

Joann grabbed her cell phone. "I have no desire to go all the way across Los Angeles tomorrow for nothing." She listened. "Hello, this is Agent MacKenzie from the NCIS. Do I speak with Mrs. Melnikow?...Mrs. Powell has given us your telephone number. I would like to talk with you about the voyeur. Can we meet tomorrow?...Yes, sure, I know where that is. I'll see you tomorrow at ten. Have a good one."

"And where do we have to go tomorrow?" Ray feared the worst.

Joann alternated between a grin and a frown. "To the JAG. Mrs. Melnikow is civilian employee there."

Meanwhile, Callen and Sam had arrived.

"Sounds like you were successful?" Curious Callen looked at the two of them.

Joann nodded. "We have found another witness. As I have just learned the JAG employs her. We'll meet with her there tomorrow. Let's see if she can help us. And what about you?"

Callen repeated the conversation with the Marine sergeant. "Obviously we've found something. Meanwhile, we can connect three victims with crimes that were not complained to the police or investigated."

"Take four of it. One of the detectives has also found relevant information, but he could not prove them." Kensi dropped into her chair and unwrapped a burrito.

Ray got big eyes. After all the sweet baked goods, this sight made his mouth watering. "Do you have one for me?"

Kensi froze, the burrito just before her mouth. "What?"

"The whole day we were fed with homemade cakes and cookies. I desperately need something hearty."

"You had _homemade_ cakes and cookies and now want _my_ burrito?" Kensi's eyes sparkled.

"Okay, okay, forget that I asked." Precautionally, Ray backed off a bit.

Everyone else laughed.

"You'd have to know better, Ray. Never try to take away food from Kensi. This is dangerous!" Deeks grinned at his colleague.

"Well, tell me, what did the detectives tell you." Callen brought his colleagues back on track.

Because Kensi was chewing vigorously, Deeks took over the talking. When he got to Detective Peterson, Deeks omitted his personal remark. Thoughtfully Kensi looked over her burrito to her partner. Eric and Nell joined them.

"What did you two find out about our victims?" Callen turned to the two of them.

"We succeeded with two of the victims. Allan Spinotti, one of the victims with cut-out eyes." Nell let appear a photo on the monitor. "In his school record is listed that he was caught multiple times, as he watched the girls taking a shower. During his time in the Navy, he either has pulled himself together or has not been caught. I bet on the latter. The same is true for the period after the Navy. He didn't attract attention any more." Nell finished her lecture.

Eric continued, another photo appeared on the monitor. "Bill Meddick, one of the victims with a torn out tongue. I have found him under a pseudonym in a social network. Meddick shellacs the people by having a go at them and telling a lot of ugly lies about them." Eric hesitated a moment, then the photos of the men disappeared, instead the photo of a teenager appeared on the monitor. "After a suicide attempt she is in a coma. Meddick has bullied her until she has swallowed pills."

Silently, the team looked at the photo.

"Certainly she was not his first victim." Joann's voice was cold and hard. "I bet he has already started at school time." She looked at Eric and Nell. "That was good work."

"We're not done yet." Sam got up. "We still have four more victims of whom we lack the appropriate background. In addition, we still don't know who can obtain these information apart of us. And what has caused him or her to kill these men."

For a moment they all looked silently to themselves.

Ray spoke up first. "You see the pattern? All the victims had been offenders themselves. They have committed crimes against women and never have been punished." He hesitated. "I know, according to statistics, women very rarely are serial killers. But here it seems pretty likely. In my opinion we are dealing with three or more women who punish men for crimes against women. It is certainly not unreasonable to suspect that these women once have been victims of men. Or that they have women in their immediate surroundings, whom has happened something appropriate."

Callen looked at him. "You have a point there. Maybe tomorrow you'll get the missing clues from Natalia Melnikow. For now we call it a day."

…

"What are you thinking about, Jo?" Callen looked questioningly at his girlfriend. She sat on the sofa with a book in her hand, a cup of tea before her, but she did not read a word. Joann just stared ahead.

"The theory of Ray. G, I think he has hit the nail on the head. We seek women who practice revenge."

"They do this quite well professionally. Too professional. They are not controlled by their revenge. Their approach is highly structured and well planned." Now Callen became thoughtfully. "Quite militarily. At least one of them is a soldier. Or was."

"Something terrible must have happened to them, otherwise they would not torture the men..."

"Jo, that's no reason for murder." Callen hesitated a moment. There were subjects Joann did not like to speak about. "To you also bad things happened, but you have committed no murder."

"But I've also took revenge, G." Joann remembered how Davenport knelt before her, with wet pants, trembling in fear.

Callen knew exactly at which moment she was thinking. "For that you have been punished."

"Yes, with a four-week suspension." Joann smiled at him weakly. "With a different superior than Hetty that certainly would have turned out more badly."

"Probably. Nevertheless, you shouldn't compare yourself with these women. To threaten someone and to terrify him isn't tantamount to torture and murder."

Now Joann's smile became deep and convincing. "I don't do that. Don't worry. This case just makes me a little thoughtful, that's all."

Callen returned the smile. "Okay."

…

"The boy has placed an interesting theory. What do you think?" Kensi looked over at Deeks. He was unusually silent. "Marty? Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Deeks looked up. "Excuse me, what's going on?"

"Where have you been with your thoughts, Marty?"

"Nowhere. What did you want with me?" Deeks cut himself off from her.

Usually Kensi respected that, but her instinct told her that this was not a good idea today. "Do you think about what Peterson said?" Kensi waited a moment, but she received no response from Deeks. "He's right with what he has said, Marty. You're a damn good cop. And you don't make it easy for nobody to work with you. Your big mouth can be a real pain."

"Oh yeah? And why are you working with me when I'm so obnoxious?" Deeks did not want to show that he felt hurt. But unfortunately this time no really flippant answer came to his mind.

Kensi flashed at him. "Because you're not obnoxious, just annoying. We have learned to live with it because you're really good. We all have our idiosyncrasies, and you accept ours as well as we do with yours. That is why we are a good team, and especially a successful one." Kensi sighed. "Marty, the L.A.P.D. hasn't detected your special abilities, but Hetty did. And that's what Peterson meant." Kensi looked at him thoughtfully. "For me, it sounded as if he would speak from personal experience." Unusually gentle she continued. "You should be proud of what you have achieved: You have been very successful as a cop, you work just as successfully with the best unit of the NCIS and you have won our friendship." Then Kensi grinned at Deeks. "And you've made me your girlfriend!"

This remark put Deeks out of his bad mood. He grinned back. "It was probably more that I've deigned to be your boyfriend! Ouch!" He laughed as he rubbed his arm.


	5. Chapter 5 Investigations

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 5 - Investigations**

"Thank you for making time for us, Mrs. Melnikow." Joann smiled at the woman.

"But that's a given, Agent MacKenzie. If I got you right yesterday, it's about the young man in the garden of my friend Letty. I think he has very frightened her at that time."

"And you weren't, as Mrs. Powell said." Joann waited.

Natalia Melnikow smirked. "A few years ago I did a course in self-defense for women. Since then I always carry the pepper spray with me. That evening I have not thought much about it but only acted. I'm afraid I scared the heck out of the young man, but I don't think I've hit him with pepper spray. It's likely that the sight of an elderly woman in pajamas with disheveled hair, who ran shouting toward him, put him to flight."

Ray and Joann could suppress their laughter only laboriously. The idea, that this woman in her fifties, who now sat opposite to them, with chic hairstyle and a plain but elegant costume, should run screaming through a garden with tousled hair and in pajamas, was most amusing.

"Can you specify the man, Mrs. Melnikow?" Joann returned to the base of this conversation.

Focused she stared into space before Mrs. Melnikow gave an answer. "I guess he was about 6'1" tall, 175 to 200 lbs, short hair, maybe mid to late twenties. He wore jeans, T-shirt and sneakers, all in dark colors. Oh, and it was a white man."

The two agents were surprised by the accurate description. They had not planned on that. Ray and Joann had assumed that Natalia Melnikow would be similar to her friend Letitia Powell. But the opposite was true.

"Did you know the man, Mrs. Melnikow?"

"No, I'm sorry, Agent Wingate. I've never seen him before."

"Has it been this man?" Ray showed her the driver's license photo of Allan Spinotti.

Again Mrs. Melnikow concentrated. Then she resolutely nodded. "Yes, that was him. No doubt about it." She looked up. "He has probably not been wrong in the garden, right?"

Joann shook her head. "This man is suspected of being a voyeur."

"A voyeur? And then he looks into the bedroom window of two old women?" Mrs. Melnikow shook her head. "He definitely was mistaken about the garden."

At the last moment Ray managed to hide his smile behind a coughing fit.

Joann adamantly kept her friendly smile. "Have you mentioned this experience to someone?"

"I think I've told a few colleagues about it, at lunch. But otherwise I didn't mention the incident. Frankly, I was a little embarrassed. I didn't want to give the impression of being a fury, who frightened young men."

"Please give me the names of the colleagues to whom you reported this incident."

"Sure." Curiously Mrs. Melnikow looked at Joann. But because the agent said nothing else, Mrs. Melnikow mentioned names and departments of the women in question.

"Many thanks for your help, Mrs. Melnikow."

"With pleasure, Agent MacKenzie. If I can do anything else for you, you know where to find me."

…

In the hallway, first of all the two agents gave vent to their laugh. Finally, Ray took a deep breath. "Okay, now we know that Spinotti was the voyeur. What now?"

"We still need to find out who has access to all information that we have found out with so much difficulty." Joann looked at the list of names. "I've been thinking about it yesterday and made another appointment."

Ray was stunned for a moment, but then he grinned. "We go to Jason, right?"

Joann smirked. "You can't keep a secret from a good agent."

…

"Hey, Little One." Lovingly Jason clasped his sister in his arms. "So, how can I help you?"

Briefly Joann described their case and then showed Jason the list of names to which she also had added Natalia Melnikow. "Could one of these women have access to relevant data in our case?"

Jason carefully studied the list. "I know three of the women. They are paralegals and are ineligible. The other four are unknown to me." Jason looked up. "Why don't you apply to the personnel department? Or better, why don't you let investigate Eric and Nell?"

"We don't know how far-reaching the relationships or connections of the offenders are. If we formally investigate in the personnel department, it could scare the offenders. That's why we come to you. Can you find out something discreetly?"

Jason looked thoughtfully at them. "Does Hetty know that you're here?"

Joan shook her head. "No. I first wanted to talk with you, if you can help us or want to." Joann grinned at her brother. "Besides, we all have our sources, haven't we?"

Jason laughed. Then he became serious again, pointing to the list. "I'll see what I can do for you. Inconspicuous. I'll call you later."

"Thank you, Big One. Bye!"

…

"In the meantime we made a find with other victims." Eric looked at his colleagues and activated some photos. "Charles Groome, the second victim with cut out eyes. A few months ago a young girl was attacked and raped by a Latino Gang. Instead of helping her, a group of onlookers gathered and watched it. One of them should have been Groome. The witness reports were contradictory, that is why no charge was brought against him."

"That was not the first time that he has become conspicuous in this form." Nell took over. "I found a report in his school records after he has watched more than once that classmates were beaten by a gang of older students. During his college years, his name appears twice. Every time he showed up at a place where a crime has been committed. Apparently he has never seen anything, but he was always there before the police. "

"Clearly a recurring pattern." Kensi nodded to Eric and Nell.

Eric went on and activated two photos on the monitor. "Garry Warren, hacked off hands, probably with an ax. We couldn't find anything unusual at first, until we noticed that quite often he changed his position. After a few interviews with former employers..."

At this point Nell interrupted him. "Not with the employers, Eric, with their secretaries." She grinned. "That was my idea, because we were stuck with the bosses. And I was right. The ladies have enthusiastically given away internal details. Warren is a grabber, buttock or breasts, whatever he can reach."

"Why has he gone unreported? And why did he get good employment references?" Deeks had glanced at the file and now looked questioningly at Nell.

"The involved women have complained to their superiors. None of the companies wanted to be associated with unpleasant headlines. That's why he was getting good employment references despite dismissal without prior notice."

Grimly Joann shook her head. "It's always the same. Nobody wants to report the offender, so he can go on scot-free. When will the women finally learn that?"

For a moment everyone was silent. Joann had not been one of those women, she had reported the offender.

Eric cleared his throat. "Then there's Ellis Holbrook. The second one with ripped out tongue. He has given us a hard time." Nell just nodded. "He's a pathological liar. On the basis of his lies, there have been several divisions among long-term couples, police investigations into perfectly respectable citizens and at least one suicide."

"A suicide?"

"Yes, Callen. He has spread rumors about a young woman that she mends wages by call girl services. Subsequently she was harassed so badly that she apparently saw no way out."

"Sleazebag!" Sam summed up the opinion of everyone in one word.

"You haven't yet mentioned one, Eric." Callen had glanced at the list of victims. "Gene Duning."

"Well, he's the only one to whom we couldn't find anything, Callen." It was visibly that Eric felt uncomfortable to inform Callen about that.

"Nothing?" Sam could not believe it. "The guy doesn't have a skeleton in the closet?"

Nell shook her head. "A few pranks in high school, but all harmless. Equally unobtrusively in college, nothing except a few times where he drank too much. Now he has the third position since graduating and has only changed in order to improve. Duning is a partygoer, every weekend on the move. But he is not noticed negative with it. He doesn't drive, when he has drunk. He is very popular with the women, but there are no complaints or police reports. Just an ordinary single."

"Why do one cut out the heart of someone like that?" Ray was just as confused as everyone else.

Helplessly Nell shrugged her shoulders. "We have really dug deep, but found no motive. Maybe he was mistaken for someone else?"

"I can't see that. The offenders have been very accurately in choosing their victims. They had a reason to choose Duning. We have not yet found it." Joann mused.

"Tell me, Nell. How does Duning appeal to the women?" Kensi hit on an idea.

"I think good. As I said, Kensi, no complaints or reports."

"I don't mean that, Nell. Does he have a steady girlfriend?"

"Not really. Rather every few weeks a new one. Why?" Nell did not understand what Kensi was driving at.

But with Joann the penny dropped. "Of course, that's it! You're awesome, Kensi!"

"Can someone enlighten us ignorant men?" Deeks looked back and forth between Kensi and Joann.

"Gene Duning is a womanizer. He serially breaks women's hearts."

Ray was quite flabbergasted given Kensi's explanation. "You mean because Duning has broken the women's hearts, they cut his heart out of him?"

"You've got it."

The men looked at each other doubtfully, while the women were sure to have found the motive.

"You should assume this explanation until you find a better one." Inaudible Hetty approached to her people. "After you have found all the motives, it is time to find the offenders. What about information in this case?"

"I'm waiting for a return call from Jason. He discreetly wanted to inquire about some staff members of the JAG."

With a frown, Hetty looked at Joann.

"We don't know where our offenders work, except that Navy members are among them. What if one of them works in the personnel department or the computer department? Then they get wind of our investigations and can disguise their traces. So I've asked Jason for help. He is secretive and able to make discrete inquiries."

Hetty nodded. "I see. All right, let's wait until then."

…

"Hello, Little One!"

"Hey, Big One. Thank you for your call. Could you detect something?"

"I think I've got something what can help you. None of the women had access to the specific information that is relevant in your case."

"Shit, I had hoped we would get ahead." Joann was disappointed.

Jason laughed. "Little One, I don't give up so fast, you should know that." Then he became serious again. "Today I've watched with whom these women spend their lunch break and checked these employees also. Two of them have the corresponding access possibilities. I send you immediately their names and the staff numbers."

"That's great, Jason, hopefully we will go one step further." Joann was genuinely grateful for his support.

"Jo, there's something else. Today after work I was in the gym. It's not far away from the JAG office. There I observed one of the women who were on your list. She spoke with two women, one of them I knew from the JAG. I went back again and have investigated about her. She also comes into question. During the inquiries I've stumbled over another woman, who also has been in the gym. I think she also fits into your profile, although she isn't a staff member of the Navy."

Joann sighed. "We were grateful to be able to narrow down the possible offenders. Because of your discovery it will grow again."

"I'm really sorry, Little One."

"No, Jason, don't worry. You have helped us fantastically. No one has said that our work has to be easy."

"You may touch base with me if I can do more for you. Do we see ourselves Saturday with Dad?"

"If work permits, in any case. Bye, Big One."

…

Joann went straight into the ops. "Eric, I have four names for you." Joann gave him her phone. "Before you activate the personnel files, make sure that they aren't marked somehow. One of the women is computer technician. She may have manipulated something." Eric nodded. "The fourth is a civilian, but has to do something with one of these women. You have to be careful while investigating about her, too."

"All right, Joann. Just let me see to that, I know what I'm doing."

Gently Joann placed her hand on Eric's shoulder. "I know that, Eric. I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend you."

Eric glanced up at Joann. "No problem." Then he turned back to his computer and downloaded the data of Joann's cell phone.

…

"What did Jason found out?"

"He has called me four names, G. Eric attended to them just now."

"Can you tell us anything, Jo?"

"Not much, Kensi." Joann looked at her phone. "Melissa Hill, Navy computer technician. Andrea Huntington, Marine lawyer. Erin Clarke, court reporter of the JAG, civilian. And then there's Deborah Jennings, civilian. Jason could not tell me how she is related to the others. I'm sure that Eric will find out the connection."

"I'm quite clear, how a computer technician can get the information about our victims. But a lawyer and a court reporter? None of our victims has ever been charged, either civil or military." Sam was skeptical. "And even a computer technician must have clues. She doesn't seek simply at a venture for men who have committed any unpunished crime against women."

"I'm of your opinion, Sam. What we lack is the link. Hill is the one who finds out everything relevant about the victims. Huntington may have the necessary knowledge so that no traces are left behind. I have no idea how Clarke fits in there as a court reporter. Perhaps also to avoid traces. Or she has other qualities that have nothing to do with her profession, of which we still know nothing."

Thoughtfully Sam looked at Joann. "Apparently you have given a lot of thought to that. How do we proceed further in your opinion?"

A small smile played around Joann's lips. "Is this a test, Sam?" Eagerly everyone looked at Sam who showed no reaction. "Well, the answer to your question is: very carefully. The strategy of the women, if they really are our female offenders, shows that they are very intelligent, able to act organized and must be pretty ruthless. That makes them dangerous opponents. Without the request of Detective Peterson, which Fisher has pulled off to herself, we wouldn't even know that serial killers do their mischief in L.A.. Before I'm doing anything, I first want to know what Nell and Eric can find out about these women."

"Let's say your assumption is true, and these women are serial killers, how do you want to convict them?" Callen looked blankly at Joann.

Joann looked him straight in the eye. "By catching them in the act."

Deeks let out a surprised whistle, Ray almost fell off his chair in surprise and a shocked "What?" escaped Kensi's lips. But Sam and Callen nodded simultaneously.

"You're not serious, are you?" Suspiciously Ray looked at his partner.

"Joann is right." Sam turned to the young agent. "They left no traces. I don't believe that there is a direct connection between them and the victims. We may discover that one or other circumstantial evidence, but probably not enough to convict them."

"What about the connection that we have just discovered? Natalia Melnikow has identified Spinotti as a voyeur. She has told some colleagues of it. These colleagues have told it to other people at the JAG. So the story has landed with our suspects." Ray looked questioningly at his colleagues, but earned only head-shaking.

"This is just hearsay, at best a vague indication. It is enough for us to look for other connections, circumstantial evidence and traces. But no judge would sign a search or arrest warrant at that." Every now and again Deeks' law studies shimmered through.

"And how do you want to convict them?" Kensi just wondered whether Joann changed from maddish to barking mad. Alternatively, the possibility existed that her best friend was decidedly more ruthless than she ever suspected.

"There are two possibilities. As we have discovered one way on which our suspects get their information, we could plant a decoy on them. As soon as he is in their hiding spot, we can clamp down them. I am sure that we will find sufficient evidence at the place where they torture their victims."

As Joann said no more, Deeks asked his question. "Okay, and the second possibility?"

The answer came from Callen. "They have already another victim and we found their hiding place, hopefully before they kill him."

Silence spread. Deeks, Ray and Kensi swallowed. On the basis of their experience the three older agents had discerned much more quickly what it was about. For a moment Ray wondered, how callous one had to be to come to these alternatives. But then he realized that this had nothing to do with callousness. Sam, Callen and Joann were merely realistic.

…

While Eric and Nell undertook extensive research, the team made use of its time otherwise. Kensi and Sam decided to treat themselves to a few laps on the mat. Deeks and Callen went on the shooting range. Joann did the paperwork and Ray disappeared, without saying where. Joann asked no questions, but let him go.

…

"Is it really a good idea to put a bait in front of their nose? If they find out he is quicker dead then we can intervene."

"Do you have a better idea, Deeks?" Callen was not happy about the idea himself, but did not see an alternative.

Deeks also shook his head. "Not at the moment. But I'm thinking about."

"Don't hurt you thereby!" Callen grinned.

"Haha!"

…

"Kensi, you're not concentrated! Usually you don't fall for this simple trick!" Sam was not really angry, but definitely very irritated.

"I'm sorry, Sam. The whole time I just need to think about the plan Joann has conceived. Also, I wonder if there is already a new victim."

"That's what we all ask ourselves. Nevertheless, you don't allow yourself to get distracted by it." Seriously Sam looked at Kensi. "If that happens to you in the street, you're dead."

"I know." Kensi sighed deeply. "Okay, let's do it again." Now she grinned slightly. "This time I won't make it easy for you!"

…

"Can I do anything for you, Hetty?" Joann did not look up from her computer. This time she had noticed her boss when she came on.

Hetty chuckled. It was rare that she was noticed when she approached their employees. "As always with the reports, Miss MacKenzie?"

Joann shrugged her shoulders. "You know, Hetty, I am pleased to date with my paperwork. You never know what will happen."

"And what will happen in your opinion?"

Finally Joann looked up. "There will soon be a new victim. Unless we are fast enough and can arrest them before."

"You want to set a trap to them, Miss MacKenzie, and thus convict the offenders."

"I am aware of the risk, Hetty. But I see no other possibility. The women are very smart and very cautious. We must be smarter and more cautious."

Hetty looked at her thoughtfully, then she nodded. "Do what is necessary, Miss MacKenzie. And be smarter and more cautious."

…

Eric's whistle called them into the ops. Ray was already there. Joann gave him a curious look, but said nothing.

"Okay, guys, we have found it. Deborah Jennings is the head of a woman's house and she also directs a support group for women who are victims of violence in the local community center. Many of the victims never report the offenders to the police. She is the one from whom the names are coming. Jennings and Huntington met in college, they were in the same sorority. Huntington and Hill have met during a case. Hill has done research for Huntington at that time."

"And how does Clarke fit in there?"

"We aren't at one with it, Callen. Nell has made out that a cousin of Clarke has been abused by her father as a child. That would be a possible connection. The other one could be her job. Before she became a court reporter at JAG, she has worked in various areas of the Court of Los Angeles."

"But in both areas, she can obtain no information because our victims have never come before a court."

"It's not quite right, Sam. In the case of Patty Officer Loomer, there was an investigation. This was ceased when there were no evidence or references to child abuse. Clarke may have had direct or indirect access to investigation files."

"I think Joann is not so wrong therewith. With Meddick there have also been investigations, which have been ceased, too." Callen went to the monitor and activated Meddick's file. "What leads us to a new question: how did the women get the file of Meddick? The Navy hasn't investigated against him that was the L.A.P.D.."

Nell cleared her throat and stepped forward to the monitor. Callen made room for her. "The answer is in the phone data to our suspects. I compared the numbers that have been frequently called by them and I hit upon that woman." Nell opened a picture file. "Sally Wolfe, secretary of the L.A.P.D., namely with the Chief of Police."

Deeks let out a surprised whistle. "Then she has access to any investigation the L.A.P.D. ever was running or is still running."

"And even to the FBI and NCIS data in the course of joint investigations." Hetty turned in at this point.

"What about our data and the ongoing investigation?" Worriedly, Kensi looked at her boss, but was assured by a shake of the head.

"For the OSP the general agreement on data exchange in joint investigations isn't valid, Miss Blye. Nobody from the outside is allowed to have access to our data. If necessary, we provide data storage device with the appropriate information."

"Nevertheless, the suspects could know from our investigations." Sam was very serious. "Deeks and Kensi have talked to all detectives who were involved in the murder investigations. Along with it the official handover of all investigation to us. They might be warned."

Worried, the team was silent. Joann finally took the word.

"That may all be true, but we have no choice. If we want to prevent that the women are looking for a new victim, we have to take them of the streets as soon as possible."

"Won't thy become suspicious when we hand a potential victim to them on a silver platter?"

"Of Course, Ray. Therefore we have to hide our traces well. They must have the feeling that we investigate against them with no success. Then they won't believe that we will set a trap to them." Joann still was convinced of her idea.

"How exactly do you figure that?" Callen expected that Joann unfolded a plan to him, and she did not disappoint him.

"I have two things in my mind. First, we have to let appear a wrong culprit either at L.A.P.D. or at JAG. His legend has to reach back far, at best back to school times. However he doesn't have become noticeable the last years, otherwise our suspects become suspicious when suddenly such a perfect victim appears. Maybe he was in jail or lived a few years in another state. In any case, he must be interesting to them, because he is also easy to catch for them. Not too easy. Second, we need to pass inconspicuously false identification results through to our targets. Results that point away from them. Only then the women will take our bait."

"Have you ever thought about further details?"

"Not really, G. I thought of the women's house, but I'm not sure if this will work quickly enough. Also, I'm not happy with the idea to abuse this facility."

"It is already." Kensi understood Joann's reservation. "I don't think we make it worse if we plant one of us in there as a victim. Quite the contrary, as we uncover the abuse of this women's shelter. But how do you want to make the bait palatable to them?"

Joann shrugged her shoulders. She had racked her brain for a while, but found no satisfactory answer. "Maybe that he'll leave the town. Or that he is already looking for his next victim. Something that forces our suspects to act quickly. That's why the bait should to be so easy to caught. Little time, easy prey." She looked at her colleagues. "I may have had the idea, but you all can take part in the draft."

"Who will be the bait?" Amazingly Nell asked the question.

"G or Sam. Ray is too young and I'm not sure if one would believe that Deeks is a wife-batterer." Joann had thought about this yet.

"Thanks!" The answer came at the same time from Callen and Sam.

With sparkling eyes Sam looked at his colleague. "I wasn't aware of appearing like a wife-batterer to you."

"You bet, Sam, just look at yourself: black, tall, muscular, tattoos. If you still look so grim as now, you're perfect." Callen grinned at his partner.

"Sure, and you look absolutely harmless!"

"My best camouflage, buddy!"

The sparkle faded from Sam's eyes and made place for a grin before he became serious again. "Okay, and who of you will be my victim?"

"Me."

Everyone looked at Joann.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jo. Let me do that, you're emotional too close to it."

"That's why I am the right one, Kensi. I know exactly how you feel as a woman if the man who should worry and take care of you, nearly beats you to death." Joann's voice was rough, but firm.

"That's why it's not a good idea, Jo. You go in there as undercover agent not as a victim."

"I'm Kensi's opinion, Jo." Callen mingled into the discussion. "You're just too close. I'm not sure if you can keep the distance that is necessary as an investigator. Not only because of the role, but because there you'll meet a lot of other women which were made to victims by men. You may identify yourself too much with them."

Joann who had been leaning on the table, straightened herself up. "Both of you are not clear in your mind or have forgotten something. I never was a victim. I fought against my attacker and lost. Something that already has happened to all of you. No way I'll let you victimize me!"

Embarrassed silence followed Joann's remark.

Deliberately G shook his head. "That was never my intention, Jo. But your response shows me that I'm right."

"I'm of a different opinion, Mr. Callen." Now Hetty mingled. "Miss MacKenzie seems to be the right choice for this task. Mr. Beale, Miss Jones, you develop an appropriate legend for Mr. Hanna and Miss MacKenzie. If you need help, consult with one of the psychologists. Of all the others I expect shortly a detailed elaborate plan of action." Then Hetty left the ops and left behind a pretty tense team.

…

After they had discussed the outlines of the background stories with Eric and Nell, the team went to the bullpen. The details were discussed extensively, but the atmosphere remained tense.

"Well, I think that's it. As soon as Eric and Nell are ready we can start." Callen ended the meeting and went to the ops.

Ray followed him. Kensi and Deeks fall on donuts, bagels and coffee as they were on the brick of starvation. Sam also wanted to got to the ops, but Joann stopped him.

"Sam, one moment please."

"Sure, Jo. What's up?"

"There is something that was not mentioned. You'll have to beat me in a way that caused visible marks."

Sam was horrified. "Jo!"

"You've already hit me in training, Sam, if I was not fast enough."

"Joann, that's not the same!"

"Sam, it must be, so I seem credible. You know that, too." Joann sighed. "Besides, you have to beat me twice. Right now and right before I go to the shelter. I need signs of abuse from different times. My X-rays speak for themselves. There nothing needs to be faked." Expectant Joann looked at her colleague.

"G will shoot me for it." Sam indulged. He had nothing more to counter Joann's arguments.

A faint smile appeared on Joann's face. "He won't, Sam. I ensure that. Let's get going."

…

Kensi gasped in horror when she saw Joann's face, and Ray stopped slacked-jawed. Deeks' eyes seemed to reach saucer size.

Only G was apparently unapologetic. "Where else?"

"Blows to my ribs, a twisted wrist and bruises of hard clasps at my upper arm." Joann slightly slurred because she had a busted lip.

"Eric and Nell are finished with the legends. As discussed, they have used your x-rays and a few of your medical reports." Callen gave Joann and Sam each one file. "Make yourself familiar with it. Another team is furnishing your new home and Hetty lets put together your wardrobe. In about an hour you can move in."

"Then I can go into the women's shelter in a few days." Joann had already glanced in her false biography. "We only have to produce a few very loud and nasty quarrels."

"Maybe we don't have so much time." Completely unexpected Ray began to speak. "I also have researched a little. My first target was missed former Navy employees, but I had no success therewith. Then I asked Eric to give me access to all research conducted by Hill. Currently she checks three men." Ray activated the photos on the monitor and pointed at them one after another. "Maybe a rapist, a pedophile and a thug. All three could become new victims of our suspects."

"How far is Hill with the research?"

"Not very far, Callen. But it's just a matter of time."

"Is there something to the suspicion about the three, Ray?"

"I can't say yet, Sam. Eric and I have to dig further and we hope that we are faster than Hill."

"We should still continue. Deeks, Kensi, in the house opposite had been set up a surveillance post. Ride down. Ray and I will relieve you later. Nell, you take over Ray's part and support Eric. And you", Callen addressed to Joann and Sam," you take care of your legends, Mr. and Mrs. Moore."


	6. Chapter 6 Big Baits Catch Big Fish

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 6 - Big Baits Catch Big Fish**

They were the fifth day in their new home. Every morning, before Sam went to work, he and Joann staged a noisy dispute. Then she stayed in the house until noon, did the housework and worked in the garden. Neighbors who watched her saw the injuries in her face. In addition the ponderous, with pain-distorted face executed movements, were noticeable to them. Afterwards Joann officially also went to work, a part-time job. She came back before Sam, to have the dinner ready in time. They had the next dispute when Sam returned. He was yelling loudly at Joann every time, insulted her viciously and at last the neighbors could hear the sounds of blows and the whining and crying from her.

Already on the second night the police was with them for the first time. Sam was admonished and Joann offered to take her to the women's shelter. Of course she refused. Every other night the police showed up. On the fifth evening the officers took Sam along, but he came back around midnight by taxi. Of course, there was immediately the next dispute.

When they had finished their show, Sam sighed before he Joann quietly asked, "Well, all right with you?"

She smiled at him. "Of course. Don't worry, I'll cope with it." Sam did not look convinced. "Really. It's just a show, like every other undercover operation."

"Not in your case."

"Yes, also in my case. I'm not a woman who was regularly beaten by her husband. Just once. And if R.J. hadn't knocked me out immediately, the whole thing would have been different. I would have sent him to the hospital and not vice versa."

Sam scrutinized Joann, and then he nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'm sorry that I had doubts about you."

Joann answered the scrutinizing look. "I don't think you had doubts about me. You're only worried. It's just your way. Or those of G. Or of Marty. Or Ray." Joann grinned. "You four know exactly how well Kensi and I are in our job, but you constantly worry about us. Hey, Kensi beats you in two out of three duels, and I almost in every second. We both are as good shooters as you are. Only Marty is better. If you and G are marooned in the middle of nowhere, stark naked, then you will arrive in the nearest city in the shortest amount of time, well fed, well rested and properly clothed. Kensi can do the same. Okay, I can't, but my strengths lie in other areas. I defeat you all when it comes to process and analyze large amounts of information without a computer. Just as Ray does with pictures. You and G are really good when it comes to unusual methods of interrogation, but I can read people like books." Joann took a deep breath. "Well, Sam, stop behaving as my babysitter. Be my colleague, my partner. Give me back cover when I need it. Help me if I can't get ahead on my own. And trust me, that I will do the same for you."

"I know you'll do that. I have absolutely no doubts about that. Also, I am well aware of your skills. Or Kensi's. Nevertheless, I will continue to worry about you, as well as about everyone else. We are more than colleagues and partners, that's what you always say." For a moment Sam looked at her silently. "We are friends and family. That means that one worries about the others, takes care of each other and sometimes one is also the babysitter for the others. I did that for G, long before you both met. And I won't stop with that now." Sam wondered if he should say next or not. "I also know that Marty had been the babysitter for you, too."

Joann scrutinized him with this certain look she always had when she looked into humans. "The leopard can't change its spots. So can't we." Then she smiled at Sam. "We will get about that right. We always have, haven't we?"

…

As Joann appeared at the headquarters the next afternoon, hustle had broken out there.

"Hill has zeroed in on someone. She is about to find out every detail of his life." Ray informed his partner about the current state of affairs.

"And who is it?"

"The one whom they suspected of pedophilia."

"What have your searches proved?"

"They might be right. Eric and Nell have gained access to his computer and just sift the data. If they find something, we will take him of the streets. Then you get the go-ahead."

"Is the guy under surveillance?"

"Of course, Miss MacKenzie." Hetty approached the two. "If Hill let go of their partners on him, we will take him of the streets, regardless whether Miss Jones and Mr. Beale have found something."

"Then Sam and I should also come to our final show tonight or tomorrow morning. The risk to wait any longer is too big."

Hetty nodded. "I agree. The decision on when, I leave to you."

Together they went to the ops.

"Mr. Beale, what have you found?"

"So far, nothing unusual. But we aren't looking for a long time. If he has something to hide, Nell and I will find it."

"I am positive about that, Mr. Beale." Hetty smiled at him.

"How far are you with our 'toys', Eric?"

"Nell gives them just the finishing touch, Joann. You can take them later when you go."

"Thanks, Eric."

Joann went down in the technical area, where Nell was working.

"You're too early, Joann. I need some more time." Nell did not look up, she focused entirely on the small object that laid before her.

"I was just curious, what you and Eric prepared for us." Joann looked at the hodgepodge of small electronic things, which laid before Nell on the table.

„You will have to be patient." Nell did not perceive Joann any longer.

…

Callen and Sam were sitting at their desks and talking in her usual teasing way. Smiling Joann looked at and listened to them for a while.

"How long do you want to stand there, Jo?" With a smile G looked over to his girlfriend.

Joann answered the smile. "I didn't want to disturb you, G." The smile became a broad grin. "You looked so cute together." Then she had to go into hiding, because Sam threw one of the never used pencils at her. "Missed!"

G laughed. He missed Joann, but he knew that she was in good hands with Sam. Then he became serious. "Have you ever spoken with Ray?"

"Yeah, tonight or tomorrow morning time has come. Then Sam has to be the bait."

"We should do it tonight, Joann. We always had our most heated quarrels in the evening. I think it will be more believable this way."

"Okay, tonight." She looked at Sam. "You know what that means for you?"

"Yeah. Do you again want to go to the gym?"

"No, not this time. You have to hit me tonight. Who is at home in this subject is able to see whether the injuries are fresh or even a few hours old."

Sam looked pretty miserable. He really had an issue with this part of the operation. Sharply Joann looked at him.

"Sam, we don't discuss this again. If you do the number on 'corrupt cop sells his partner' with G, you always beat G, so it looks real." Sam wanted to say something, but Joann did not give him a chance to speak. "And if you tell me now that this is not the same, the two of us go immediately into the gym!"

G could not help laughing. "I wouldn't get involved with this, Sam. There is a high probability that you draw the short straw."

"Can we now discuss the details for today evening?" Joann seated herself at her desk and looked inviting at the two men.

"We are still waiting for the others. Kensi and Deeks have to be here any minute."

"Already there." The two arrived at this moment in the office, Ray in tow.

…

Crying and sobbing Joann ran in the street, pursued by a roaring and staggering Sam. Appropriately enough the prowl car turned the corner. Quickly the two officers had the situation under control. The policewoman took care of the weeping Joann, while her colleague brought Sam back into the house. Shortly after, another prowl car arrived. Sam was led away in handcuffs, while Joann, accompanied by the policewoman, was packing a few things and then let herself drove into the women's shelter.

Deborah Jennings in person took care of Joann. That was not planned, actually the manageress should have the early shift. Joann looked at it as a fortunate coincidence that was sometimes necessary for their work.

With knowledgeable eyes Jennings looked at Joann's various injuries. "How long does your husband beat you, Mrs. Moore?"

"Brad only punishes me when I deserve it."

"And how long do you deserve it?" Jennings stood firm over it.

Joann looked down, hemming and hawing. "Since we have been married…for five years now."

"Why are you here now?"

Joann swallowed. "I'm frightened. I...he..." She wrung her hands. "Since our move here...I don't know... for the first time he has beaten me for no reason." Joann swallowed again. "He came in, yelled and had beaten me, just like that. And tonight I thought...I thought...I was sure he strikes me dead." Joann started trembling, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Now, now, is just fine. Here you are safe, Mrs. Moore. Your husband can't come here." Comforting Jennings took Joann in her arms.

Joann shook her head. "Brad is smart, he will find out where I am. I can't stay here for long." She got up. "I better go now."

Deborah Jennings pushed Joann back onto the chair. "He won't find you here, Mrs. Moore. Neither our address nor our phone number is publicly available. Your husband won't find you for sure."

Furthermore talking comforting to Joann, Jennings took care of the injuries and then lodged Joann in a room.

…

"Jennings is online now, Callen." Nell and Eric monitored the computer activities of the suspect women. "She sends a message to Hill with all the information about Joann and Sam."

"What about the alleged pedophile?"

"We couldn't find anything appropriate, Callen. A team has already brought him to safety."

"Okay. Send Ray everything on the computer."

"Incoming."

"Ray?" Callen looked over at his colleague in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, got everything. Hill answers her already. She tells her that the other target is gone and they will now check the Moores."

"G?"

"We can hear you loud and clear, Jo. Got that?"

"Yes. I think Jennings has believed me the battered woman."

"She has already emailed all information to Hill. Be absolutely careful, you shouldn't underestimate Jennings."

Joann sighed. Sometimes the need of her colleagues to protect her, was tiring and annoying. "I won't. See you tomorrow." Again Joann checked her long hair wig, so that no one could discover her earwig.

…

Melissa Hill was fast and meticulous. She checked the legends of Joann and Sam. As discussed, Eric and Nell had created a legend for Sam as a thug back to school days. After his retirement from the Navy 'Brad Moore' lived on the East Coast, therefore he had not been noticeable in California. At the East Coast he had married 'Karen'. For professional reasons Moore had returned to Los Angeles. But first after Hill had found Joan's medical records and x-rays she was convinced that Mr. and Mrs. Moore were genuine. She sent corresponding emails to Jennings, Clarke, Huntington and Wolfe. Hill also pointed out that in two days Brad Moore job-related would fly abroad for three weeks. Eric had arranged appropriate flight and hotel reservations. Only a short time after the women had received the mails, they held a conference call. Hetty, Eric and Nell listened attentively to the discussion.

"Everybody is puzzled that their previous target has disappeared so unexpectedly. This makes our suspects suspicious. We should come up with something, Hetty." Nell was anxiously. "If they are too suspicious, they may decide against Sam. Then we start all over again."

"All right, Miss Jones. Let the man somewhere appear where he is out of reach. And give it a suitable explanation. Mr. Hanna should become to an adequate victim. Mr. Beale, inform our people."

"I'm just at it, Hetty."

…

Sam was released by police without charge and returned to the house. As planned, he tried to reach Joann by telephone. Bu she had handed off her cell phone to Jennings. A precaution that applied to all women. None should be able to reveal unintentionally or intentionally the address of the women's shelter. Sam left a lot of threats to her mailbox.

Jennings played the messages to Joann. "What do you do now, Mrs. Moore?"

Joann, who had become quite pale, shrugged helplessly her shoulders. "I don't know, Miss Jennings. But I won't go back to him. I probably would not survive."

"Your husband said you should be back when he comes back. What does he mean?"

"He has to go abroad for three weeks, job-related. The day after tomorrow."

"Well, that's still the best opportunity for you, Mrs. Moore, to leave your past behind. We can help you to start over."

"Oh yeah?" Doubtfully and fearfully Joann looked at Jennings.

"Of course. We give you a new identity, a new home, a new job. Anything you need, Mrs. Moore."

…

"Hetty, there takes place another telephone conference."

"I'm on my way, Mr. Beale." Hetty went upstairs to the ops.

"I think this time the suspects agree to Sam." Nell updated Hetty. "Jennings is doing pressure because of the tight time frame. But Huntington and Wolfe are still not convinced."

"What about Hill and Clarke?"

"They buy the explanation for the unexpected disappearance of her previous target and are willing to try it with Sam."

Eagerly the three listened to the call. When the suspects finally agreed on Sam, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Too bad that the women haven't spoken more specific. Then the records of the conversation would be enough to send them up." Nell was a little disappointed.

Hetty chuckled. "Yes, Miss Jones, it would make our job much easier if our suspects would talk openly about their past and planned crimes." Hetty became serious again. "Unfortunately, they rarely do us this favor. Without our background knowledge, we would have heard nothing remarkable in that conversation. Just a few women, who are talking about men. Hardly an unusual topic of conversation." She sighed softly. "Mr. Beale, the team should hold itself ready. In the next few hours our suspects will try to kidnap Mr. Hanna."

…

While Sam was waiting for his captors under the watchful eyes of G and Ray, Joann watched the manageress of the women's shelter. As soon as Jennings would leave the house, the operation would go off with some certainty. Kensi and Deeks had taken over Joann's surveillance. From a safe distance other agents of the NCIS kept an eye on the remaining suspects. The aim was to find the place where the five women captivated their victims, tortured and killed them. This was the only way to convict them. On the basis of Wolfe's involvement Hetty had decided not to incorporate the L.A.P.D.. She depended on the fact that Eric, Nell and two other called in technicians would assist the teams with camera surveillance. Just wait and see.

…

"She's gone, guys!" Joann watched Jennings go away by car.

"Then come out of there, Jo." Kensi got ready to pick up her colleague.

"No, I take the opportunity to look around in her office. I'll get back to you if you can come for me."

"Don't take unnecessary risks, Joann."

"I won't, Marty."

Thoroughly Joann investigated the complete office, but she found nothing in the papers, which did not belong there. Finally she discovered a laptop in one of the drawers. That was not the computer of the women's shelter. Eric already monitored it. Joann booted up the laptop, but it was password protected. She put her phone on it. "Eric, can you get access to this computer?"

"At it, Joann." It took only a short time. "Okay, I'm in and download all the data. You can disappear there now."

"Thank you, Eric, but I'll wait until you're done. If something goes wrong, nobody should be aware that I've searched the office. Maybe I have to be Karen Moore here again."

Patiently Joann waited until Eric was ready. Then she put away the laptop and left the office in the same condition as she had found it.

"You can come and get me now." Joann left the women's shelter. Only moments later Kensi and Deeks drove up. "Did anything happen?"

"All women are on the road. Telephonically they agreed for a meeting in the vicinity of the house." Deeks turned to Joann. "Damn!" Her sight appalled him. "Was that necessary, Jo?"

"Never mind, Marty, looks worse than it is."

"I doubt it." Deeks shook his head. "I've been in one or the other brawl and I know how you feel then." When he saw Joann's look, Deeks did not further pursue the issue.

…

"Sam, they are coming."

"Copy that, G."

The doorbell rang. Grimly Sam opened the door. "Yeah?"

The woman smiled at him apologetically. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late, sir. But my car has had a breakdown, only a little ways up the road. Your house was the only one in which light still was on."

"And what shall I do now? I'm not a mechanic." Sam sounded growling and slurred dead easy.

The woman, it was Andrea Huntington, still smiled. "Maybe I could call from you the automobile association?" She held up her cell phone. "My battery is empty, otherwise I would have done it."

Sam looked at Huntington in a rather disparaging way. "Okay, baby, come in."

At the word 'baby' Huntington winced, but she kept at her smile. "Thank you, sir, that's very good of you."

Sam turned his back on her. At that moment, Huntington moved a taser out of her purse, took aim and shot Sam in the back. Twitching, he collapsed.

Grimly Callen followed the events on Ray's laptop. Ray looked like he would prefer to plunge immediately into the house.

Out of the darkness an unlit station wagon arrived and drove backwards into the driveway. Three dark-dressed women got out and entered the house. Shortly after, they carried out a large bundle. One of the women folded down the back seat, while the other two groaning heaved the bundle into the car.

"Where is the fifth woman?"

"Agent Callen, this is Team Three. We are on her. She has met with the others, and then drove off alone. At the moment it seems as she drives aimlessly through the city."

"Copy that, Team Three."

Just when the women had stowed away Sam, a tiny compact car drove up. One of the women entered it, the other two entered the station wagon. The cars drove away together.

Slowly Callen started and followed the cars inconspicuously. "What about Sam's transmitters, Ray?"

"They are functioning properly."

Ray watched Sam's kidnapping on his laptop, so that Callen was able to keep a large distance. To be sure, the women did not realize anything, the teams took turns at the pursuit. It went back and forth across the city.

"G, they separate. We take the compact car, then you can stay with Sam."

"Got it, Jo. You get two teams in support. Don't let them out of sight."

"We had no plans tot do that." Joann shook her head but said nothing further. Deeks and Kensi grinned at each other.

…

"Where the hell do they want to go?" The compact car again changed the direction. "They go for a sightseeing tour around the town with us!" Joann was a little annoyed. "Eric, what about the others?"

"They also change direction all the time. So far no signs, wherever they want to go."

Joann growled to herself. One of the other teams had taken the direct pursuit, so they did not attract attention. She reached for her laptop, which Kensi and Deeks had taken for her. "Eric, I need the routes that they had gone so far, and their current locations."

"Coming up."

Joann surveyed the result, but she did not go one step further. Nevertheless, she could see something, without really seeing it. "Ray, I send you something. Tell me what you notice at it."

"Yes, copy that." Ray looked at the courses of the routes and finally entered data. "That's it! Joann, I've found something." He immediately emailed his results to Joann and Eric.

"Of course! Crap, I didn't recognize that immediately. Eric, they specifically avoid some districts. Try to find out something about them."

"Will do."

"What did you found?" Deeks turned to Joann.

"Maybe a clue to the place where they want to go. There are a few districts, they deliberately avoid. I'm sure in one of them they have their hiding place."

"How many districts, Jo?"

"Still too many. I hope that we can gradually remove some of the list. Then we may be able to position action force."

The ‚sightseeing tour' lasted another hour. Finally, it did make sense. The women had really circled one district. In it there were industrial complexes and warehouses. Some of the buildings were empty, the companies had gone bankrupt. Too many buildings to guess, in which one the women had their hiding place.

"They're gone!" Ray sounded frantic. "Sam's signals are gone, all! Do you still keep an eye on the car?"

"Team Four. The station wagon is two cars in front of us."

"Don't let him out of sight. We have no electronic monitoring anymore, guys. Eric, what's the problem?"

"No idea, I'm already running a fault diagnosis."

"How can three different signals fail simultaneously?" Callen threw a quick glance to Ray, whose fingers were flying over the keyboard.

"Basically they can't. Possible explanations are a software problem, that the transmitters have been found and destroyed all at the same time, or maybe a mini-EMP. The software problem lies with us and Eric is currently reviewing that. The other two options would mean that the women knew that we set a trap for them. They had plenty of time to search Sam, while they went on a cruise around the city."

"I don't like both possibilities." Callen looked stubbornly forward and started to reduce the distance to the driving ahead teams.

"Team Four. The suspects drive in a parking garage. Shall we follow them?"

Callen did not hesitate. "No. You and Team Five secure the exits. We will be with you in…", Callen interrupted himself and looked questioningly at Ray, who raised two fingers. "We will be with you in two minutes."

"Copy that, Agent Callen."

…

Inconspicuously Callen parked on the roadside when he reached the parking garage. "Status Report."

"Team Four. They did not leave the parking garage at the southern exit."

"Team Five. They also did not leave through the east exit."

"Copy that. We will wait." Callen glanced at his watch.

"Callen, it's not a software error that Sam's signals failed." Eric sounded worried.

"No mistake possible, Eric?" Callen did not sound less worried.

"No. The fault diagnosis has gone through twice and Nell has done a manual check."

"Got it. Team Four and Five, we go in." Callen glanced at Ray, but he had already exchanged his laptop for his weapon. They drove slowly through the rows of parked cars and were on the watch for the station wagon. "There it is." The searched car was neat parked in a parking space. With their guns drawn, the two agents got out and approached cautiously. But the car was empty.

"Eric, you immediately have to deal with the footage of this parking garage and the surrounding streets. We need to know in which car the women have disappeared."

"At it, Callen."

"Joann?"

"We are still on to the small car, G, but they continue to drive aimlessly back and forth."

"Team Three?"

"No change on Jennings, Agent Callen."

"What now?" Anxiously Ray looked at Callen.

"Wait."

…

"Mr. Beale, how is it going?" Hetty had effaced herself. Now she went up to Eric. He had found three cameras in the parking garage and let the footage run in parallel on his monitor.

"Only one of the cameras has made close-ups of faces. I let the face recognition run over the footage, but so far nothing, Hetty. The other two took up the cars, the passengers can only be seen blurry. Too bad for the face recognition. I'm trying to find them without electronic means."

Hetty nodded. "Miss Jones?"

"Unfortunately, this is an area with almost no surveillance cameras. I have found only a traffic camera at a crossroad and a surveillance camera at an ATM." Nell shrugged her shoulders. "I don't expect to discover the women on it. They had been pretty smart so far, so why should they drive past the only cameras in the area? As soon as Eric has discovered the new vehicle, I can search more targeted."

…

"Agent MacKenzie, Team Six. The small car has spotted us and tries to escape."

"Damn! Don't let them get lost, guys. If there is no other way, arrest them. Team Seven, status report."

"We are parallel to Team Six and can be in a minute with them, Agent MacKenzie."

"Copy that, Team Seven. Put your foot down." Joann turned to Kensi. "That goes for you too, Kensi."

She did not need to be told twice, and floored the gas pedal.

"There!" Deeks had discovered the small vehicle first. "Where do they want to go?"

"No idea, I do not care." Kensi tore the steering wheel sharply around and took up the chase.

But the driver of the small car knew what she did. She always managed to stay close in front of her pursuers. But then she slowed down.

"Ha, got you in a jiffy!" Kensi sounded quite triumphantly.

But at that moment the compact car turned into a narrow gap between two houses. The way was meant for pedestrians, however the car barely fit through it. Both Kensi and the other teams were not able to follow with their big cars. Joann jumped out and ran after on foot. She had managed about half of the lane when she heard the sound of a motorbike behind her.

"Out of the way, Jo!"

She heard Marty's voice over her earwig and immediately pressed herself to the wall. Joann's colleague passed her fairly quickly. Amazed Joann looked at him. Where did he get the bike? She shook her head briefly and then ran back to Kensi.

"Eric, keep Marty on the monitor and send the data on Ray's and my laptops. He follows the compact car on a motorbike."

"Copy that, Joann."

Kensi was ready, as Joann arrived at the car. She got on in the front and grabbed her laptop. Kensi went on with squealing tires.

"Wherefrom does Marty have the motorbike?" Joann looked at her monitor, Eric already had sent the map with Deeks' position.

"Dumb luck. The driver left from the company premises across the street. Deeks has stopped him and effectively dragged him from his machine. The guy was pretty shocked. He thought he would become the victim of a carjacking. I could hardly soothe him. Where do the women go?"

"Where we can't follow them." Joann critical glanced at the map. "They use sidewalks and narrow streets. Too narrow for our wagons. We can only hope that Marty will stay tuned with them." She frowned. "Team Three, what about Jennings?"

"She's still on a cruise, but I get the impression that she is back on her way home, Agent MacKenzie."

"Thank you, Team Three. Kensi, something is wrong. Why does Jennings drive back home?"

"She has discovered our colleagues and may see no way to escape them."

"Possibly." Joann was not satisfied with the answer.

…

"There, that's the car! They're in it!" Nell almost jumped up and down in her chair with excitement. "Callen, it is a silver Lexus RX 400 h, license number 6UAG375. It left the parking garage through the east exit. Eric has already started kaleidoscope."

"All right, Nell." Callen looked over at Ray. "Which options do they have through the east exit?"

Ray activated the road map. "I'm afraid, but too many." He pointed to a few points. "Here, here and here they can reach several freeways. They also have access to several large industrial areas and this new development area. There are probably no surveillance cameras. In the industrial areas, there are only a few cameras. Most of them will be on the buildings, and monitor their entrances and exits. All of them good targets to disappear."

Callen nodded. "Okay, then we have to wait, what kaleidoscope will reveal."

…

"Marty, what's up?"

"They drive more slowly and are back on normal streets. I don't think they have discovered me."

"Don't let them out of sight, Marty. Currently they can be our only chance to find Sam again."

"Do you think I don't know that, Jo?" Deeks sounded resentful. Even if he and Sam are constantly arguing and rarely agreed, they were colleagues and friends. Deeks would do nothing that could endanger Sam.

"I'm sorry, Marty." Joann sighed. This case was not only bad, it was also totally out of control. None of them had expected that the women would figure out the trap. Maybe they had not done that but only noticed their pursuers. Anyway, Sam was in danger. Priority was to save him.


	7. Chapter 7 Winners And Loosers

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 7 - Winners And Losers**

"Did you really think we won't see through your game?" Melissa Hill looked contemptuously at Sam. "Just because Andrea and I do no armed service currently, we still have had a good education. You and your 'wife' were handed to us a bit too obvious, after our initial target was gone. In addition, our pursuers were easy to detect." She shook her head, grinning. "Always these striking authorities vehicles. If you know what to look for, it's no problem to find these cars."

"But guess what, 'Brad', or whatever you might be called, if you really want to find out what we do, we will gladly show it to you." Andrea Huntington also had only contempt for Sam.

Sam did not let himself get worked up. He was not the first time in a difficult, seemingly hopeless situation. Sam reckoned on his own abilities and his experience, acquired through many years, as well as on his colleagues. Finally he had an ace up his sleeve. While the women insulted him and showered him with contemptuous remarks, Sam looked around attentively. He had no idea where he was and wanted to become familiar with his surroundings.

…

Callen gritted his teeth as he tried to remain calm. Kaleidoscope had found anything yet. Deeks still followed the small car, which apparently had no fixed destination. Kensi and Joann, supported by two other teams, followed Deeks over a wide distance in order not to attract attention. Another followed Jennings. But now it looked as if she would go back to the women's shelter. An uneasy feeling crept over Callen.

"We're busted. Eric, it's time for our emergency plan."

Eric looked over to Hetty, who nodded. "Okay, Callen, I activate the transmitter now."

Kensi and Joann looked at each other in amazement.

"Do you know anything about it, Kensi?"

"Nope, no idea. Why are we chasing that car, if Sam still has a transmitter?"

"Because we were hoping that we won't need this transmitter. If we had found the hiding place of the suspects through them, he would have been superfluous. As soon as the women discover it, Sam will probably be dead." Callen had heard the conversation between the two women.

"Okay, G, and where Sam is now?"

Eric gave the answer. "His signal should appear on your laptops and smart phones any moment."

"Yes, there it is, but pretty faint." Joann looked at her laptop. "Eric, why is it so faint?"

"I can't put my finger on it. Something shields the signal. The room in which he is located, may be isolated or under the earth."

"We can clarify that later, now we have to go there and get Sam out. Team Three, let Jennings escape. But in a way that she thinks it is her own success. Deeks, that applies to you, too. Let yourself lose by the compact car. I want to catch all women, not just a part." Callen gave the team more detailed instructions.

"Then step on the gas, Kensi. Let's free Sam out of the clutches of these beasts."

…

"I slowly lose my patience with you, 'Brad'. How did you find us? What has betrayed us?"

As Sam did not react, Huntington struck again. Not with her hands, because then there would remain traces on herself. In their hideout, there were a lot of things with what one could beat a man. And not only for this purpose, as Sam already had to find out. Huntington and Hill acted quickly and effectively. As soon as they had what they wanted, they would kill him and destroy everything. Then there would be no more evidence against the five women, only circumstantial evidence. And because they all had a good reputation, the case would come to nothing. So he had to hold out until his people had found him.

…

"Agent Callen, Team Three. Jennings is gone. She shook us off in a traffic jam at a red light."

"Copy that, Team Three. Come to the meeting point. Deeks, what about you?"

"I'm working on it, Callen. Finally, it should be unobtrusive, right?"

"Hurry up! Remember what they do with the men they have in their pocket!" Callen was worried about Sam. These women were clearly not to be underestimated.

A few minutes later, Deeks reported. "Okay, the car is gone. And the NCIS owes a citizen the repair of a motorbike."

"What have you done?" Callen was immediately suspicious.

"Faked a fall."

Callen let out a sigh, while Ray could not resist a grin. Kensi and Joann held their breath and exchanged a worried glance.

"What does that mean?"

This time Deeks sighed. "Callen, with a compact car you can escape a motorbike only when the driver runs out of fuel or has an accident. Neither you can follow a bike with a car in L.A.. Not a chance. So I took a curve very close and then let me fall. Got that?"

"All clear." Callen chuckled.

…

By different routes, the agents had approached the hideout. On the basis of building plans and satellite images Eric had highlighted the possible escape routes. Callen told off the agents who should monitor them.

Ray listened thoughtfully to his superiors and shook his head.

"What?" Callen looked blankly at the young man.

"The suspects turned out to be very clever, I'm sure they have more means of escape that Eric could not discover in the shortness of time. We definitely need more people to secure the surrounding area."

Callen smiled. Ray was really gone to a good school. "The L.A.P.D. supports us and has already set up roadblocks."

Deeks looked unbelievingly at Callen. "Then Wolfe knows it! Why then the hide-and-seek with the suspects?"

"It was Sam's idea. We have brought in a trusted helper. All this runs off the record. There are only policemen here, whom he trusts."

Deeks was not convinced, but before he could say anything, a familiar face turned up.

"Hey, guys. We're ready. The roadblocks have been established and we have guards on all agreed positions."

"Matt!" Kensi smiled at the detective. "So you're the trusted helper."

Detective Bernhart returned the smile with a broad grin. "Well, the NCIS figures me for that."

"Anything else?" Callen looked at his colleagues and earned only shaking heads. "Well, then let's go in." Callen waved six other NCIS agents nearer to himself and then looked at Matt. "Are you coming along?"

Matt nodded. "Sure, I'm down."

Joann felt rather unsettled. The complex was fairly large. It consisted of office buildings, laboratories and warehouses. Originally, the research department of a chemical company had been housed. A corporation had gobbled the company up. As a consequence many divisions were closed, including this research department. Sam's faint signal was located in an area with special secured laboratories.

Callen led the way into the unlit building. His task was to discover traps. The others followed in an appropriate distance. Their only sources of light were the cones of their flashlights.

"There are motion detectors. Kensi, your job." Callen's voice was quiet, but calmly and firmly.

During a mission against a master thief Kensi had learned from Eric, how to turn off motion detectors. This ability benefited her time and again.

"All right, I'm ready."

Callen nodded briefly at Kensi and moved on.

They had to pass several motion detectors and pitfalls. All were well camouflaged and only their long experience allowed the agents to discover them in time. Partly they avoided the traps, partly they neutralized them. Slowly but single-minded they approached Sam's location.

"Eric, can you determine how many persons are with Sam?"

"Not exactly, Callen. I am glad that I have not lost Sam's signal. Something keeps jamming it."

"Okay, and what can you ascertain?"

"I get extremely faint heat signatures. There are at least two people, but a short time I had five. So they could all be there."

"Thanks, Eric."

Callen turned to his colleagues. "We go in by twos, as fast as possible. Matt and I secure Sam. As we don't know exactly how many women are with Sam, caution should be exercised. Always two per suspects and don't forget these women are dangerous."

The agents aimed gently for the entrance of the laboratory, the first lighted room in this building, and built up themselves to the right and left of it. Callen silently counted backwards from three, and entered the room, covered by Matt. G completely blocked out the way Sam looked like. His friend lived, the only thing that mattered at that moment.

"Drop it!" Joann and Ray ran straight for Huntington, who was standing behind Sam. It was not clearly visible what she held in her hand, but Joann did not mind. Huntington raised her arm. Joann did not hesitate and fired.

Immediately Huntington went into cover behind Sam, turned around and hit a switch on the wall. A door opened. "Everyone out here! Get out! Immediately!", Huntington called and hastily left the laboratory. All suspects were present and did not ask twice. They promptly followed Huntington.

"Sam?" Joann threw a quick glance to her colleague.

"Get her, Jo!" That sounded not so convincing how Sam had intended. Anyway Joann nodded.

The hunt went through three other laboratories that were not illuminated before they landed in a corridor equipped with emergency lighting. Hill and Huntington ran in one direction, Clarke, Wolfe and Jennings in the other. Joann did not hesitate one second, she wanted to have Huntington. Kensi and Deeks had opted for Hill, so that the four continued to run together. But not for long. Hunter and hunted reached a staircase. Hill ran downstairs, Huntington upstairs.

"When will the idiots finally learn that there is no escape from the roof!" Joann railed while she took two steps simultaneously. Nevertheless, she did not come closer to Huntington. The woman might work as a lawyer, but she definitely kept in shape. Joann stopped to curse and instead increased her pace.

Finally they reached the roof access. Meanwhile Ray and Joann were only slightly behind Huntington. She ran so fast that the gravel, which covered the roof, splashed aside. It was quite dark, only the street lamps and a half full moon donated a little light. Superstructure for air conditioning, exhaust air and skylight threw irregular shadows.

"Where the hell does she want to go? Ahead the roof is at the end." Ray had been close behind Joann.

"No idea, I don't care!" Joann stopped and fired.

Just before Huntington the gravel splashed up. She abruptly changed direction and took cover behind one of the superstructure. Carefully, Joann and Ray moved to Huntington's hiding place. But thanks to the crunching gravel the two could not approach silently. However, the same gravel betrayed Huntington's escape attempt. Joann immediately sprinted after her, ignoring a warning from Ray to stay in cover.

Joann was not deterred. She was sure that Huntington would soon change from escape mode to attack mode. The woman was a Marine. There was no question of 'if', only the 'when'. Nevertheless, Joann slowed her pace, as Huntington disappeared between a group of superstructure. This area of the roof was the furthest away from the road and therefore was rarely considered by the meager light sources. When finally the moon disappeared behind clouds, Joann stopped. Apart of dark shadows she could make out nothing. Only the crunch of gravel told her that Ray approached slowly. Joann grabbed her small flashlight.

"I can hear you on my left side, behind me, Ray, don't shoot me by accident." Joann gave her partner a short light signal.

"All right. Where did she go? I can hardly see anything."

"About ten yards right in front of me, there are some roof structures. Huntington has been running between them. I'm approaching from the right, you left. Use your flashlight only when there is no other possibility. With it you give a good target. Don't forget Andrea Huntington is a Marine."

"Copy that."

The faint sound told Joann that Ray went away from her. As quietly as possible she went to the superstructure. As Joann reached it, she listened attentively to every sound that could betray Huntington. But her opponent was too smart to reveal her hiding place. As Joann had no choice, she ultimately walked between the roof structures. But despite all caution and attention, she was surprised of Huntington at the end. Out of nowhere a hand appeared from the shadows and slapped the weapon out of Joann's hand. Before Huntington was able to bend for it, Joann returned the attack. Huntington had not expected that.

…

Hill did not go down the stairs, she jumped, always several steps at a time. Thereby she indiscriminately fired shots at the top of the staircase. Kensi and Deeks were forced to follow her much slower, if they did not want to be hit. The hunt ended in front of a cellar door.

"Always the same: either they run onto the roof, from where there is no escape, or in the basement, where one can find them only with difficulties." Deeks scolded, but still took his position near the door.

"Can you also do something without to complain?" Kensi grabbed the door handle, exchanged a brief, wordless look with Deeks and then yanked the door open.

While securing his environment, Deeks entered the cellar, Kensi followed him immediately. They stood in a long hallway. Pipes of different sizes, thick cable, and various cable ducts were mounted on the walls and ceiling. At longer intervals emergency lights dimly lit the corridor. The hum of a diesel engine could be heard.

"Where did she go?" Kensi stared down the hall. Hill was not visible, but also no hiding place.

"Maybe anywhere branched off a door." Deeks was just as confused as Kensi.

Extremely tense, the two agents walked down the hall. Deeks could just stop Kensi before more shots were fired at them. From the great hall went off a narrow side passage, which could be seen only when one was almost in front. Deeks had discovered it as the first on the basis of its body length and saved Kensi from playing target for Hill.

"I'm down, you're up." Kensi whispered to her partner.

Deeks grinned. He could not let pass by this fit occasion. "Ts, can you think only of the one? And that's just like you, always you want to have control. But we really should wait until..."

"Shut up, you idiot!" Kensi glared angrily at her friend. "Three, two, one..."

Kensi shot kneeling in the side corridor, while Deeks covered the upper part. The answer came immediately, but very uncoordinated. Hill seemed to fire indiscriminately into the corridor, so as not to leave her cover. Kensi and Deeks retreated back into the main hallway.

"We have a stalemate. What now? "Kensi straightened up again.

Deeks thought for a moment. "Eric?...Eric?...Crap!" Deeks grabbed his cell phone, but it had no more reception in the cellar than his earwig. "Damn!"

"What?" Kensi looked at him annoyed.

"Eric should email me a plan of the basement. Hill has to know a way out, otherwise she wouldn't run into the cellar, and certainly not in this corridor."

"If there is a way out, Hill must stop to shoot at us at some point. Maybe her ammunition will be lacking."

Kensi's sarcasm made Deeks grinning. "We try it again, okay?"

To answer Kensi took her position again.

This time Deeks counted. "Three, two, one…"

…

Callen carefully loosed Sam's fetters. His partner looked really bad. Both eyes were swollen, blood was running from his nose and the split lip, at his chin a pretty big bruise was forming. Wrists and ankles had marks of the fetters, caused by far too narrow handcuffs and shackles. On his arms and torso Sam had cuts. The strangulation marks at his neck looked scary.

"They have really lost no time." Matt was shocked.

Sam tried to get up alone, which he managed with great difficulty. However, he failed to stand still. Callen and Matt grabbed and kept Sam up.

For a moment Sam looked around. "Let's get outta here."

Leaned on Callen and Matt, Sam struggled along from his torture chamber.

…

Joann mercilessly pounced on her opponent. Because it was too narrow between the superstructure to fight with the legs, Joann let patter down a hail of punches and kicks with her elbows on Huntington. She was not uninhibited by that and changed, after she had recovered from her surprise, from defense to attack. Joann conveyed her assailant the feeling to have the control. In fact, she decided about the direction in which she was driven. When they emerged between the superstructure and again stood on the open roof, Joann had achieved her aim. Immediately she attacked Huntington and chased her farther away from the superstructure.

No word was spoken. Ray heard the exchange of blows and kicks, panting, moaning and gasping. He cautiously approached the combat zone, in order to come to Joann's aid. When he finally discovered the women, he could not distinguish between friend and foe, because it was too dark. With clenched teeth he cursed under his breath.

Suddenly the clouds cleared away and gave an opportunity to the moon to illuminate the scene. However, Ray did not get the possibility to participate in the events. Joann and Huntington moved too fast and too close together to provide a clear field of fire to him. Ray could only wait patiently.

As Joann had expected, Huntington was a serious opponent. She punched and kicked both hard and accurate. And she was very determined. Only if Huntington could put Joann out of action, she had a chance to escape. So far the fight was fairly on even terms, but now Huntington drew a knife. Joann was unarmed, as she did not have an opportunity to pick up her Sig-Sauer. A cold grin appeared on Joann's face, she was not even aware of it. Now she stepped up on and showed Huntington what one could learn, if one trained with Seals.

Ray recognized immediately Joann's changed posture and knew that Huntington had lost. But it would surely take a moment before she would recognize that fact as well.

…

Because this time no shots were fired from Hill, Deeks and Kensi ventured into the corridor. There also were pipes and cables at ceilings and walls, although less than in the main hallway. The noise of the diesel engine was approaching. They discovered some doors at the tail end. The first two were closed. The last one could be opened.

They exchanged a quick glance, then Deeks yanked the door open. Slightly crouched, Kensi entered the basement storage room, Deeks directly on her heels. Unlike the rest of the cellar, this room was brightly lit. This was also the source of the engine noise, a generator. With a hazardous construction it was connected to a breaker box. So the women had received electricity for lighting and other things in the laboratory and activated the emergency lights.

"Where is she?" Deeks had actually expected to come under fire immediately, but nothing happened.

Carefully Kensi scrutinized crates, boxes and cabinets, but she also could not make out Hill. "No idea. But she can't be far, the room isn't so big."

Slowly the two agents went through between the objects and looked around the room. Kensi suddenly noticed that Deeks' rather aimless search changed and he started to move thrustful on a target that was non-visible for her.

"Deeks?"

"There is door ahead, Kensi. I think it leads to the outside."

Deeks was not mistaken. Behind some steel cabinets was actually a door that was open. Cool night air blew in.

"Eric?" Deeks took his chance again.

"Yes, Deeks?"

"We are in the basement at a door. Where does it go to?"

"Wait a minute, Deeks, I retrieve the building plans...In a courtyard. From there you get into another building. In addition, two rooms branch off the courtyard. Let me see..."

While Eric checked the plans, Kensi joined in. "Nell, can you see something on the satellite images?"

"The courtyard seems to be empty, Kensi, I have no heat signature."

"Thanks, Nell."

"Deeks, that seems to be a storage and a utility room."

Deeks and Kensi very carefully climbed the stairs to the courtyard. It was pitch dark, because the surrounding buildings kept away each light source and the moon was hidden behind clouds.

"Let's go around it, Kensi. We need to find the door to the other building."

"All right, I take the right side." Kensi did not wait for Deeks' consent, but went off at once.

Deeks grinned. There it was again, Kensi's propensity for control. Then he renewed his focus on his job and went off.

…

"Careful!" Callen grabbed Sam tighter when he staggered. "Ahead is one of the pitfalls that we haven't defused!" He cast a quick glance at Matt.

Matt shrugged his shoulders apologetically and also gripped Sam firmer. "We are almost out of here, Sam."

"Don't worry, Matt, I can make it." Sam clenched his teeth. The women had badly duff him up, because he had not told them what they wanted to know. It was not like Sam to give up, and he fought his way through with Callen's and Matt's help, despite his pain.

When the three men came through the door into the street, already an ambulance was waiting for Sam. He hided his relief, when he laid down on the stretcher. While the paramedics took care of Sam, Eric put Callen on the current state of affairs.

"Clarke and Wolfe have been arrested, the colleagues are on their way out. Jennings has entrenched herself in an office. Backup is on the way. Ray and Joann have followed Huntington up on the roof. Ray has reported a few minutes ago that Joann just has a fight with her. I had lost Deeks and Kensi for a while. However, they also have reported in the meantime. Hill went into the cellar, that's why their signals were gone. They are still looking for Hill." Eric paused. "Callen, what about Sam?"

"The paramedics take care for him. The women have mauled Sam, but he will recover."

"This is good news, Mr. Callen." For a moment, Hetty allowed herself to feel relief. She discovered the same feeling on Nell's and Eric's faces. Hetty then concentrated again on the radio traffic.

Callen stepped up to the ambulance. "I will accompany you to the hospital, Sam, as soon as the paramedics are finished with you."

But his partner shook his head. "I'm not leaving, G, before all women are in custody. In addition, it could be that Deeks and Kensi need your help to find Hill."

Callen hesitated. Sam belonged to the hospital, no doubt about it. But Callen knew his friend and his desire to take care of all the members of his team. As long as they had not returned, Sam would not allow anyone to take him away from this place of action.

"All right, Sam. But you're doing exactly what the medics say, got that?"

That elicited Sam a pained-looking grin. "Yes, boss, copy that."

Callen sighed. The pitheads of his colleagues were sometimes really exhausting.

…

Stunned, Huntington backed off. So far she had felt to be superior to her opponent. But suddenly something changed. The woman in front of her abruptly had a very different posture, she seemed less defensive than before. Along with it was that cold, almost demonic grin. At once Huntington felt not so confident.

It was like Joann was flipping a switch. She stopped playing games and went straight on the attack. Joann refrained from decorative-looking movements, as they were often seen in film and television. Her punches and kicks were powerful, precise and effective. Because Huntington was not an easy opponent, however, Joann also had to take hits.

Finally Joann decided that it was time to end this fight and so she revved up a little more. Huntington got frantically and made mistakes. Fitness was not merely enough. A hard blow dazed Huntington and floored her. Peppy Joann turned her opponent on the belly and handcuffed her. Joann pulled Huntington abruptly to her feet.

"Ray, we need to find my weapon. It lies somewhere over there between the air ducts."

"Sure, no problem." Ray turned on his flashlight. It only took a few moments, then he had discovered Joann's Sig-Sauer. "Here it is."

"Thank you, Ray." Joann sighed with relief. "I would have explained this to Hetty only reluctantly."

"That would have be interesting." Her partner grinned. "You pay the next beer and we're even."

Joann laughed. "Agreed." Then she dragged the struggling Huntington towards the stairs. "Lieutenant, if it must be, I drag you at your hair through the building up to the street. I have no scruples with this. It's your decision."

Andrea Huntington did not want to give up, but after looking at Joann's face, she realized that she had lost. Without resistance she let herself march off.

…

Deeks and Kensi cautiously groped their way through the darkness along the building walls. Kensi reached at first one of the doors.

"Deeks, I found a door and go inside now."

"Wait, Kensi, I come over to you."

"No, stay where you are. I'll do this on my own."

"Copy that." And quietly Deeks added: "Just be careful."

"I've heard that!"

Kensi took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Behind it was nothing but blackness. After she had listened for a moment, Kensi dared to turn on her flashlight. This was only the storage space. Garden tables and garden chairs were standing around, Kensi could also discover a few sunshades and wastebaskets. Nevertheless, she entered to make sure that Hill was not hidden therein.

"This is just the storage space, Deeks, and Hill is not in it."

"Copy that." Deeks had already reached the next corner. Only a few steps further, he found the second door. It was locked. "Of course, not that as well." Sighing Deeks put his gun into the holster, the flashlight in his mouth and pulled out his picklocks. Shortly afterwards, the door was open. Unfortunately, the whole effort was in vain. "Kensi, I have found the supply room."

"I know I'm already in the hallway. Hurry up!" Kensi looked up and down the dark corridor.

Deeks rolled his eyes. "Always the same with the women. Could have said a word."

"I can hear you, Deeks."

Grumbling Deeks found his way through the darkness.

"Finally! What did you take so long?" Kensi glanced at her partner.

Exceptionally, Deeks saved every comment. "Where is Hill?"

"No idea." Kensi was at a loss. "I have neither seen nor heard her. Eric, can you locate Hill?"

"I'm on it...there is a fairly weak signal west of you, that goes away. Damn, it's gone. Sorry, guys, maybe she's back in the cellar."

"Okay, Eric, where do we have to go?" Kensi ran away and Deeks followed her, swearing softly to himself.

Eric's words came true. Again Hill was gone in the basement.

…

When Joann and Ray left the building, they were already expected. Callen registered with relief that both were well. One could see that Andrea Huntington was beaten up. But apparently Joann had pulled herself together and has not overshot.

"How is Sam?" Joann headed straight for the ambulance after she had handed over Huntington.

"I'm good." Sam smiled at her and Ray a little distorted.

"What are you still doing here?" Joann was seriously concerned.

Ray took the same line. "You belong into a hospital."

"I won't listen to a pootbutt who will tell me what to do!"

"Who is a 'pootbutt'?"

"Stop it, both of you!" Callen stepped in. "As long as the medics agree, Sam can stay."

"What about the others?"

"Clarke and Wolfe have been taken quickly. They have hardly resisted. Jennings had entrenched herself and has had a gunfight with our people. Somehow she managed to escape from the building, but Matt's colleagues have caught her. When Jennings was arrested by them, she has quit because she had no more ammunition."

"Did anyone get hurt, G?"

"No, Jennings isn't a very good shooter. What was at yours, Jo?"

"No problems. Huntington went on the roof."

Callen grinned. For some strange reasons Joann's suspects always ran onto the roof.

Joann answered the grin, but a little annoyed. Then she looked around. "Where are Kensi and Marty?"

"They still come after Hill. Apparently she is engaged in a chase through the basement with them." Worried Callen frowned. "We always lose contact with them down there."

Joann looked incredulously at her boyfriend. "And you haven't sent them back-up?"

"Jo, they haven't called for back-up." Calmly Callen looked at her. "I trust them. I have to."

"G, I trust them too. But maybe they can't call for back-up, have you ever thought about that?"

This time it was G, who looked incredulously. "Jo, we have been in contact with them. Neither of them would be so foolish to do without back-up if it's necessary."

"Maybe, G, but Ray and I should go to them. Eric can show us the way."

Callen looked thoughtfully at his girlfriend, then his gaze wandered over her shoulder. "This is probably not necessary."

Joann turned around. Relieved, she saw Kensi and Deeks coming down the stairs, Melissa Hill in their midst.

"Damn, what did you take so long?" Joann tried to hide her relief.

"Hill has tried to play hide and seek with us." Deeks has his mischievous grin in his face. "But we were better than she thought and have found her."

Kensi rolled with the eyes given this self-congratulation. "Shut up, Deeks, and pass our prisoner to our colleagues. Maybe then we can finally call it a day."

Firmly Ray clapped Deeks on the shoulder. "Well, Deeks, once again a woman broke away from you? Did your famous charm failed again?"

All the bystanders laughed. Only Joann had seen how Deeks flinched under Ray's beat.

"Marty?"

"Joann?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

Joann's eyes sparkled as she looked penetrating at Deeks.

Surprised Kensi followed this brief exchange of words. "Jo, what's the point?"

"Marty is injured, by the shoulder or arm."

Everyone scrutinized Deeks.

Kensi looked questioningly at her boyfriend and partner. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm good."

Both women snorted in disbelief. Matt finally took the initiative and clapped Deeks on the shoulder, as Ray had done it before. This time everyone could see how Deeks winced.

Resolute Kensi went up to him. "Take off your jacket. Right now."

"Kensi, not in the public!" He could not help it.

"Deeks, take your jacket off." Callen left no doubt that he would not accept a 'no'.

Sighing Deeks gave in and slowly took off his leather jacket. The sleeve of his shirt was covered in blood. Because his jacket was black, nobody had ever seen the blood.

"You damned, stupid idiot! Why did you say nothing?" Kensi was torn between sorrow and anger.

"It's just a scratch, Kens, I'm good." The slightly uneasy look contradicted Deeks' statement.

"What happened?" Joann asked fairly sharp.

Deeks rolled his eyes. "Because she was in a hurry Hill has taken the wrong cellar door and came to a dead end. So she tried to shoot her way through." Deeks tried it with his usual cheeky grin. "That was really typical western style. I went in like Gary Cooper, or perhaps like John Wayne, and..."

"Enough, Deeks, show that immediately the paramedics. Kensi, go along." Then Callen turned to all present agents. "Okay, guys, the rest will do the colleagues of the forensics. Thank you for your effort, you have worked well. Now call it a day. Tomorrow Hetty is waiting for your reports." After everyone has said good-bye, Callen turned to his team. "I accompany Sam to the hospital and you go home. We'll see us tomorrow at the headquarters. Matt, thank you for your support and the one of your colleagues. Without you Jennings would have escaped us."

"No problem, Callen, at any time. Call me and tell me how Sam is doing."

"Will do, Matt."

They slapped each others shoulders to say goodbye.

Callen, Ray and Joann then walked to the ambulance. Deeks had a bandage around his arm. One of the paramedics looked at Callen.

"Sir, we really should bring Agent Hanna into hospital now."

Callen nodded. "Sure. What about Detective Deeks?"

"Only a graze, Agent Callen. Never mind. If he keeps the injury clean and dry, it will soon be healed."

"Thank you. Then we can go now. Jo, I'll call you later." Then he got into the ambulance to Sam.

"All right, G."

For a moment they looked after the departing ambulance.

"Okay, let's go home." Joann turned to Kensi. "I only get my laptop out of your car." When her friend nodded, Joann turned to Ray. "Do you carry me home? My car is at the headquarters."

"Of course, Joann."

…

"Good job, really good job. You have deserved your quitting time." Relieved that everything had gone well, Hetty sent every one of the ops back home. She went into her office, brewed a cup of tea and informed on all relevant authorities about the outcome of the operation.


	8. Chapter 8 Goodbye

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 8 - Goodbye**

Sam had to stay in the hospital for observation. Even though the doctors assured Callen that Sam would soon be well, he insisted on staying overnight in hospital.

Sam watched his partner, when he tried to make himself comfortable on two chairs. "You needn't stay with me, G. I'm good."

Callen grinned at his friend. "You needn't have to quote constantly our team motto. Also I'm in practice with sleeping on chairs."

Sam smiled. "Joann has made that to the team motto, I remember."

Callen returned the smile. "Yeah, my Little One, sometimes she is really up to scratch."

Sam became serious. "Once again Joann has done a good job, G. That was certainly not easy for her this time."

"I don't know, Sam." Callen was thoughtful. "I had feared that too, but I think our concerns were unfounded. Jo hasn't behaved correctly with Davenport, but except in self-defense, she never would have killed him. She had absolutely no sympathy for these women." Then he smiled to himself. "Jo has a lot of principles. That's due to Scott." His smile became a broad grin. "Navy Seals are really a strange troop."

Sam kept a straight face and only stared penetrating at G.

Callen's grin became a chuckle. "You should sleep, Sam."

"Well got out of the affair, buddy."

…

A few days later the unit was sitting relaxed in the bullpen. They had completed their case and all reports were written. Sam was back and only his bruises were reminiscent of what had happened. The team was already working on new cases. But today it had been a good day. Nobody had shot at them, nobody had wanted to beat them, and the people had been surprisingly helpful and informative. They teased each other with a lot of cheeky sayings.

"How about a beer, guys? I'll pay for the first round." Deeks got up and reached for his pocket.

"I'm down." Kensi also rose.

"I can't wait." Ray jumped up with a smile.

Sam grinned. "I won't miss it when Deeks buys a round."

Callen laughed. "Why not. We have earned us an after-work beer. Jo?"

"I got the message, I'm driving. Where are we going?"

However, before a discussion could arise over the destination, Hetty called attention through a little cough. Everyone turned around to her, still with a smile on his or her faces. These disappeared very quickly when they noticed Hetty's serious face.

"I'm sorry, but I have to finish your party before it has started." Hetty went up to Ray and handed him an envelope. "Mr. Wingate, you were approved upgrade training courses. Tomorrow is your flight to Virginia. All other information can be found in here."

Totally confused, Ray took the envelope. "Hetty, I haven't requested any courses. What's the point of that?"

"Unfortunately I cannot answer that question, Mr. Wingate. I was served the documents with appropriate marching orders for you. Tomorrow you are expected at Quantico."

Ray sat down and glanced at the documents. "Thereby I'm at least six months away! This can only be a mistake!" He was completely flabbergasted.

But Hetty shook her head. "Unfortunately, it is not, Mr. Wingate. I have checked that, it is quite correct." Then she directed towards everyone. "I'm afraid there is more to come, ladies and gentlemen." Hetty's face boded ill. "Mr. Deeks, your captain has called this afternoon. Until further notice you will return to the L.A.P.D.. One has an operation for which apparently only you are qualified. You should report to your captain tomorrow morning."

"And my work here, Hetty? We still have some open cases in which I am involved and we have to follow up on them."

"I know that, Mr. Deeks, and I informed your captain accordingly. He insisted that he needed you for this specific operation."

Deeks sat down abruptly and looked with wide eyes to his friends. "Marty Deeks, the one-time-only, or what?" Then he swallowed hard. "Can I change that?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Deeks." Hetty looked directly at him. "But I assure you that we won't accept an other liaison officer from the L.A.P.D.. There is only one suitable man for this position."

His sad eyes spoke volumes. "Thank you, Hetty."

"Can't you really do anything, Hetty? Deeks and Ray? How are we supposed to work effectively, if our team become severed?" Kensi was stunned. She also had a bad feeling. Deeks had been nearly killed during his last undercover operation for the L.A.P.D..

"Believe me, Miss Blye, I am working on it." Hetty sighed deeply. "Unfortunately, these were not all bad news. Mr. Callen, you are expected in Washington. Your plane leaves in two hours. Outside, a driver is already waiting for you, who will take you to the airport."

Callen's face was completely expressionless. "Washington?"

Hetty nodded. "The order came from on high."

In disbelief Joann had listened to Hetty's remarks. She even did not try to suppress her upcoming anger. "This is a targeted measure against our team! Someone wants to piss on our parade! You cannot allow that, Hetty!"

"I am quite of your opinion, Miss MacKenzie. I've already started with the appropriate investigations and other measures." Slowly Hetty let her eyes wander from one team member to another. "You may rest assured that I have no intention accepting that. But despite everything, I also have to obey orders. Until I found out who", Hetty threw a grim look at Joann, "wants to piss on our parade, we need to comply with the commands. Unless, of course," again Hetty looked seriously at each of her employees, "you have in mind to quit."

Silently they all looked at each other. There was a brief, wordless exchange between the whole team, then all shook their heads.

"If we want to find out what's going on, we can only do that from within." Sam put the decision of everybody into words.

Hetty nodded. "Exactly, Mr. Hanna." Deadly serious Hetty scrutinized the three men who were torn from her unit so suddenly. "Take care of yourself, gentlemen." Slowly, with her head slightly bowed, Hetty went back into her office.

The colleagues looked after her. For the first time since they knew Hetty, this small woman looked exactly like this: small. This worried them more than anything else.

Callen called Nell and Eric downstairs and informed them about the news. The two were deeply shocked. For a few minutes it heated up and everybody gave vent to their anger and their concerns. Finally, they had no other choice than to face the facts. The farewell started.

Helplessly Ray stood at his desk stoop-shouldered. He did not know what hit him when Sam gave him a pep talk to take along, rather than a warning or reminder. Joann gave him a big hug.

"Whatever is the reason for that, Ray, make the best of it. You can never learn too much."

Callen shook his hand. "Don't forget, you have learned from the best. You're going to be a damn good agent, and then also be one of the best. Have absolutely no doubt about that."

He could only nod in reply. Also Kensi and Nell embraced Ray, Deeks patted him vigorously on the shoulder. Both muttered a few words of encouragement to each other. Eric shook his hand, not able to say a word. Ray abruptly grabbed his things, gave a nod to everyone and left.

Deeks was quite pale. Though he tried to hide his sorrows, but no one let that happen.

"If you're in trouble, then give us a call. Not the L.A.P.D., not on any terms." Sam looked at him seriously and continued to speak not before Deeks nodded. "Listen to me, at least this once."

Deeks had to clear his throat, before he could reply. "You bet, Sam. I know you are my backing." Softly, he spoke on, so softly that only Sam could understand him. "Keep an eye on Kensi and Jo. Okay?"

Sam nodded seriously. "Promise."

As Deeks turned to Joann, she still shook her head in disbelief. Speechless, with suspiciously bright eyes, she let him give her a hug. Deeks squeezed her so strong that he nearly broke Joann's ribs. "Don't screw thing up, Little One, while I'm gone. Ouch!"

"That was for the 'Little One'!" Joann pulled herself together, but only just.

A grin appeared on Deeks' face, but it was only a pale imitation of his usual cheeky and charming expression. Then he shook Callen's hand. Both spoke at once.

"Be careful."

The two men exchanged a knowing look.

They did not take professionalism into account, Kensi and Deeks left the headquarters arm in arm.

Callen and Sam looked at each other. However, before one could say or do something, Joann cleared her throat.

"Sam, would you give me a moment with G?"

He frowned slightly, but then nodded. "Sure." Sam went upstairs and took Nell and Eric with him.

Joann also waived her usual professionalism, clasped Callen in her arms and kissed him. "G, I love you. Whatever happens, I'm here, waiting for you. What Sam said to Marty, that applies to you too: If you need help, give us a call."

Callen did not want to let Joann go, but he had no choice. Slowly, he freed himself from her arms and looked straight in her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't forget that." He sighed. "I want you to promise me something: Don't do anything stupid." His look was very serious. "I know you're angry, but please trust Hetty. She will find out what's going on."

Joann looked at him as seriously, a single tear ran down her cheek. "I promise. You'll have no reason to worry about me. I'm going to behave perfectly." She kissed Callen once again and then hastily left the headquarters.

Sam had watched everything from above and now came down. He hesitated, but this was not the time to keep quiet about important things. "You know what's my biggest fear, G?"

Callen nodded, he had not forgotten. "To lose your partner."

"Yeah. Well, take damned care for yourself, wherever they will send you. I want to have my partner back as soon as Hetty had resolved the matter."

"I'll wait for that." Callen hesitated a moment before he spoke again. "Have an eye on Jo and Kensi. They will need someone."

Sam nodded. He had seen the anger that had boiled up into Joann, and the desperation in Kensi's eyes. "Don't worry, G, I care about them."

"If you need help, Sam, call Scott or Jason. You can rely on them."

Sam nodded again. "I know."

The two friends embraced briefly.

"Take good care, G."

"You too, buddy."

Sam looked after his friend in silence. Hard times would come up to them.

**to be continued…**


End file.
